


他也没想到自己竟然真的恋爱了

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 他对着自己的杯子歪了会儿头，突然觉得不怎么满意，于是他重新摆正，让它跟Spock的杯子成为一个对称的角度……学院au，tos和aos的两组恋爱。一个小舰长原以为他会讨厌所有人，但最终发现每个人都意外还不错的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中间会涉及一点焦虑描写，之后是甜甜甜甜的恋爱文。  
> 谢谢你能阅读这个故事。

1

“你想喝点什么吗？”

“谢谢，我不用。”

“哦。”

他们之间弥漫着沉默。

“那你要不要吃点什么？”

“不了，谢谢。”

“哦。”即使说话也只会尴尬的那种沉默。

“我觉得我们可以先自我介绍一下，比如我叫Jim，James Kirk。”

“我看不出有什么自我介绍的必要，Kirk先生。考虑到我们就是因为名字的误会才会坐在这儿。”

“哦，是啊，对不起。”他干巴巴，“我以为你会想至少来两句闲聊。”

“我看不出闲聊的必要性，进行一场消耗时间用的无意义对话是缺乏逻辑的。”

“……好吧。”他停顿了两秒，“你和Spock可一点都不像。”

“我也看不出因为我们两个人姓名一致就必须要彼此相像的理由，Kirk先生。瓦肯有六十亿的人口，同名是一种非常常见的自然现象。”

“是啊是啊，但我是说……你们可是在地球上的瓦肯人，这很稀少……而你们又刚好都会叫Spock。”

一声短促的嗤笑。“我并不认为我的父母在21年前为我取名的时候，会预见到这样的事，Kirk先生。在一个纯粹的巧合中寻求逻辑的解释不符合逻辑。”

“我只是单纯在进行’闲聊’罢了，Spock先生。”停顿，“你知道吗，你可真让人讨厌。”

一小阵尴尬的沉默。

直到另一方终于打破了僵局。

“我很抱歉让你感到讨厌，Kirk先生，我和你保证，这并非我的本意。如果你是指我不愿意与你进行无意义的闲聊对话的话，那么我愿意为此付出一些努力。”声音斟酌了几秒，“我认为您和James Kirk上校极其相似，你们都表现出了同样的对此类对话的偏好，和在偶然事件中需求必然原因的好奇心。”

他似乎在期待着对方能够对自己付出的努力表现出几分嘉许。

那么他毫无疑问地只能感受到失望。

因为年轻的James T. Kirk拍了拍他的肩膀，“是我的错，你还是闭嘴比较好，Spock。”

年轻的瓦肯人看上去有那么一点费解，但他似乎很高兴他们终于可以回归舒适的沉默。他端坐在椅子上，挺直腰板，面无表情地直视前方。

可一分钟后，Jim听到自己的声音又阴魂不散地响了起来：“Spock？”

“……做什么？”

“我无聊了，咱再唠个几句吧。”

* * *

 

2

如果可能的话，年轻的James T. Kirk，就是那个父亲为了拯救世界所以不幸挂了的James T. Kirk，对，是他，不是那个父母双全本人从出生开始就自愿加入联邦军籍，年纪轻轻就获得上校军衔，只等着出去历练几年回来成为光荣准将的James T. Kirk。反正如果可能的话，年轻的James T. Kirk从一开始就不想陷入这么一团乱麻，上帝知道，他一开始只是想当个助教，打打零工，应付一下日常各式各样的繁多花销。

可当他拿着申请表敲开战术办公室的门时，那个垂垂老矣苍老无力头发都快要秃成个瓢的老Daae却没坐在办公桌后。代替他坐在那儿的，是个精神抖擞，快活自在的中年男人。他看起来不大，30岁出头，哼起歌时，那双漂亮的绿眼睛根本是在对现场的每个人不自觉地放着电。

然后那个相当可怕可怕至极，让从来都是胆大妄为堪称撒旦第二老子第一都忍不住打起了哆嗦的家伙还抬起头，瞅到他，眼睛亮了亮：“嘿，我记得你。”他说。“你是James Kirk，和我同名的那个，前几天有人跟我指过你。我没有想过你会来找我——有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

我也没有想到你会成为新的战术课老师。Jim目瞪口呆地想，他看着男人一撑桌子，轻巧至极地站了起来，然后迈着那充满了Kirk特色的自信步子，一步一步地朝着自己走来。

他退后了一步。

Kirk还在朝着自己走。

虽然事后Jim回忆起来自己都觉得自己有一点傻，但在那个男人来得及走到自己面前以前，这位星际学院成立以来的第一混世魔王就猛地又退了几步，然后赶在对方之前，一把将门板摔在了老Kirk的脸上。

* * *

 

3

“我不是要故意往他脸上甩门的，Bones。”他试图解释。“我没有想到老师会换成他。”

“但这跟你用门板磕青他的脑袋没有任何关系，Jim。”

Bones说得对。他总是说得那么对。

可问题他是真的很讨厌James T. Kirk，和自己同名同姓，仅因此人们就总要把他们放在一起比较的那个男人。

“James在你这个时候已经从学院毕业当上中校了，孩子。”Pike苦口婆心地劝他。“我还以为你和那个什么Kirk沾亲带故呢。”Gary这么讲。而更多的甚至都搞不清到底都有谁说过的，则是一句：“你和那个Kirk一点都不像。”

是啊，一点都不像。

不是说他们容貌上的不一致，虽然仔细看的话确实很容易看出两者之间的差异。传说中的James T. Kirk大了Jim将近十岁，他脸上已经没有了青年人特有的锐气，富有棱角的脸也因岁月而变得柔和。他在电视里讲起话来不急不缓，笑起来时眉眼间都带着那种温柔的笑意。那是个让无数女人为之尖叫的男人，用Bones的话说，一个真真正正的老派绅士。你绝不会相信这种人会勾引女孩子，趁机占女孩子们的便宜，另一方面，你却又100%确信这种人身边的女孩子也绝不会断。他就是那种传说中彬彬有礼从容优雅，却总能得到所有人欢心的类型。而Jim，他可从来不是那样的人。

他从来都搞不懂那种从内而外的优雅，也不屑于装出那么一副温和从容的姿态。如果我们将James比作冬日里的一碗温酒，咕嘟咕嘟，在火炉上幸福安稳地冒着泡，那么Jim Kirk就是夏季打完篮球后，撕开拉环就会嘭地溢出来的清凉啤酒。他满不在乎地挥霍，挥霍自己的热情自己的爱自己的青春自己的生活，就好像那罐洒在头发上用于降温的冰啤。他调情，他做爱，他像个火箭一样急匆匆地从一个地方到另一个地方去，他很少停留，很少思考，快得仿佛可以逃离自己的阴影。

他们是彻头彻尾的两种人，却偏偏有着一样的名字，多么讽刺。

Jim怀疑是不是所有和自己扯上关系的人，除了他本人以外，统统都可以成为英雄。比如他父亲，再比如说，那个James Kirk。

但Jim不是。他做不了英雄，也想不出为什么要做个英雄。有的人可能天生就适合站在聚光灯下，当他讲话的时候，所有人的目光都会自动看向他。而Jim刚巧就不是这种人——他只是一个抱头鼠窜的逃亡者，从一个地方逃往另一个地方。他藏在酒吧最黑暗的角落挥霍掉自己所拥有的一切，只是希望没有人看到他，没有人能够注意他。他就是那个阴沉地躲在下水道里，看着夜莺在月亮下高歌的耗子。不，他们没有共同点，他们除了共用一个名字以外别无相同。

可就是这么一个人，有一天却突然抬起头，用着那种很快活，很干净，就好像无论多少污泥都不会染脏的声调朝着他说，“嘿，我知道你，你就是大家说的另一个Kirk。”

那么轻巧地举起他父亲，还有另一个自己所压下来的两座大山，毫无自觉地朝着他微笑，“有什么用我帮忙的吗？”

“就当是帮我个忙。”他情不自禁地咕哝着，“从我的生活里滚出去。”

可Bones没有听明白他的嘟囔，他探头过来，很大声地喊，“你说什么？”

“我说你上岁数了，Bones，去配个助听器吧。”他吼了回去，“我是有点失控，没事。”他安慰自己，“我知道编程课的老师也要招助教，他们说那个老师是个瓦肯人。”

总不会刚好有一个瓦肯人也叫James T. Kirk。Jim想。他想不出还有什么比跟James T. Kirk搅在一起会更糟。而当他敲开Spock办公室的门的时候，他发现他得到的比他所梦想的一切都还要好。

* * *

4

“你们瓦肯人都是这样的吗？”

“怎样？”那个同样叫Spock的年轻人挑起了眉毛，他看起来不怎么耐烦，但还维持着基本的礼貌。于是Jim就假装没注意地继续问了下去——这可是夜店搭讪必备的厚脸皮，何况他又不是James Kirk，这个瓦肯人当助教那门课的老师，James Kirk。

“我是说……”他也不知道自己要说什么，他只是觉得自己必须说点什么话，“能很性感地挑眉毛之类啦。我在你之前只遇到过一个瓦肯人，所以我有点好奇……”

更高的挑眉，和一副难以理解的神情，“我没有做过相关的调研，Kirk先生。”他还是彬彬有礼地回答，“贸然做出结论，是不合逻辑的。”

他挫败地嘟了一声，在瓦肯人略带惊异的视线里揉乱了头发，“你没有必要口口声声地讨论逻辑的，你知道的吧？Spock跟我聊天的时候，就从来都没有谈过什么逻辑。”

他在话说出口的时候就已经感觉到了有什么不对，他抬起脸，看到年轻人那张神情难测的脸。

“我不是他。”年轻人安静地回答。

“对，操，我知道。”他喃喃自语，“我知道，对不起。”

* * *

 

5

拯救了这场灾难性对话的人，最后还是年长的James和Spock——俗话说老将出马一个顶俩，还有句话是三个臭皮匠，赛过诸葛亮。那么两个年长人的出现，差不多就是六个臭皮匠。

“Spock！”还没进门声音就先进来的，果然是那个James Kirk。他看到那个和自己有几分相像，却又在除此之外的地方完全不像的上校冲了进来，他甚至第一眼都没看到他，只是热情使劲（并且过分随意）地拍打起了年轻瓦肯人的肩膀。“我真是抱歉，他们搞错了房间……完全没想到今晚这家餐厅有两个James和Spock，所以他们领错了桌子。你怎么样？”他终于看到了Jim，愣了愣，一个自然快活的微笑。“啊我想你已经遇到年轻一点的Jim Kirk了。他战术理论的成绩很好，得了A+，我想你们应该聊得很愉快？”

他最后一句话是朝着Jim说的，看上去信心满满，快乐十足。Jim搞不清他是怎么在被自己摔了一门板后还能这么自然平静又满足地朝着自己微笑的。而看起来Spock也有点不知所措，他手指下的裤布因为微微收紧的手指而褶皱了起来。“我们进行了一番……用地球语言描述，可以称之为’闲聊’的谈话。”Spock斟酌地说，“我不知道这是否应该称之为愉快。”

一连串的低笑。Kirk耸了耸肩，他的手还下意识搭在了Spock的肩膀上——Jim不知道为什么自己在盯着Spock肩膀上的那只手，他是说，年轻那版本Spock肩膀上的手。“恭喜你交了新朋友。”他橄榄绿色的眼睛笑眯眯地看着Jim，“别太在意，Jim，你要知道这句话在瓦肯人的词典里是’我开心极了’。他要是不愿意的话，七匹马拉他他都不会讲一句的。他能和你闲聊，说明他一定很喜欢你。”

Jim看不出Kirk和自己解释这个的必要性。

事实上，他只觉得这样让他很火大。

他不知道怎么描述这种感觉，那种自己千辛万苦依旧无法获得的东西，天生就落在了对方手里的感觉。那种自己怎么努力都只能得到冷冰冰回话的对象，却如此自然而然地让James Kirk搭上肩膀的感觉。

他觉得他很有可能说一些很冒犯的话，很犯傻的话，比如“那是当然，毕竟我还年轻”，甚至是暗示对方不行，绝对能成功让Kirk讨厌自己，让这个Spock觉得匪夷所思拂袖而去的话。他有的时候就是会有这种冲动，而当Spock仰起头，冲着Kirk一口气说出一长串，“瓦肯人的词典并不会这么翻译我刚刚说的那句话，以及这里没有马匹”非常亲昵的抱怨的时候，他觉得自己控制不住地想抡起椅子去砸Kirk的头。

可Kirk没有错，他崩溃地想，他没有错——再说了，是Jim自己拒绝了对方让他去当助教的邀请的。

Jim觉得自己快要被逼疯。但谢天谢地，然后那个年长的瓦肯人也走进了房间。

* * *

 

6

“上校。”年长的Spock对着Kirk礼仪性地点了点头，都没有等待Kirk回应，就直接把视线转到了Jim的身上，“Jim。”他沉声。Jim永远不会告诉他，这个反应让Jim觉得多么轻松，多么……自在。  
那个年轻的瓦肯人可能在同样盯着Spock，可Jim没有留意，他满心都是见到他的Spock后的轻松还有欢喜。连他自己都没有注意到，当他站起身朝着Spock走过去的时候，他的脚步轻巧得快活。“Spock教授。”他瞥了眼同样在好奇看着的Kirk，非常自觉地加上了罕见的敬称，“我等了好久。”

“我很抱歉，”年老的瓦肯人轻声回答，他没有像Kirk那样把手放在Jim肩膀上，因为他是个瓦肯人，他很少会主动地身体接触。但你透过他微微松弛下来的脸部肌肉，耐心的眼神，温和的语调都能听出，瓦肯人对眼前人类的欣赏。“餐厅的侍者弄混了我们的名字。等我赶到时，我得知所有人都到了这个房间，所以我想或许我也应该过来，所以我在这儿了。”他似乎觉得这有点好笑，因为那个微微挑起的眉毛真的是在用一种瓦肯的方式在冲着Jim微笑。Jim不在乎那个Kirk和年轻的瓦肯人怎么样了，他被这笑搞得有点飘飘然，他快要飞起来。

“你完全没料到我会到这么早。”他得意洋洋。

“确实。”Spock赞同——他总是会这么一本正经地赞同Jim。他爱他。“我得说这出乎了我的预料，我原本认为你比我先到的概率不超过23.7143%，干得不错。”

现在Jim是真的在笑了，他知道这很傻，但是他因为Spock的这一句夸奖从内而外每个毛孔都散发出了快乐的气息。他知道这个世界总有一个人会鸟都不鸟那个什么Kirk，不在乎他是谁的儿子，或者跟谁是重名。他跟他讲话，那么自然，就好像根本不在乎他应该成为谁，或者不该成为谁那样。他只是他自己。

“我们可以回去吃晚饭，先生。”他真挚地建议，“反正我在这儿也待烦了。”

Spock歪着脑袋挑了挑眉，这是“听你的”的意思——他真的爱死这个好脾气又随和的瓦肯人，尤其在刚听完某个瓦肯人冷冰冰“我也不知道这是否能称之为愉快”的回答之后。他努力不要将得意洋洋暴露得太彻底地转过身。

而某个瓦肯人正站在原地，抿着唇，一动不动甚至有点阴沉地注视着Jim身后的某一处。

……嘿，Jim才不会对此感到抱歉——反正Kirk的手还搁在某个瓦肯人身上没下来呢。

“Spock中校。”说谁谁就张嘴。岁数大一点的Kirk突然开了口，“我之前就听说过你，Pike和我说过你之前做他科学官时的几次战斗，他对你评价很高。”

他感觉到身后的Spock动了动，像是不自觉地整理了下衣领。“很高兴能够知道Pike将军对我如此的评价，上校。我也听说过您的事迹，我不得不说，他们很多都让人非常地……印象深刻。”

爽朗的笑声，如此爽朗，放松，却让Jim感到一阵由衷不快的大笑。“我希望那些事迹是好的那种，我知道我的某些传闻能有多么糟。”

而当Spock居然以一种罕见的真挚回了对方的话时，Jim觉得自己的胃钻到了嗓子里。

“我不认为那些传闻真的可以流传，Kirk上校。”年长的瓦肯人柔声作答，“任何人，只要见过您，就会知道它们有多么荒谬。至少您打消了我对此的怀疑。”

他没有回头去看Spock，因为他正死死地盯着Kirk的脸。

Kirk在看Spock，Spock毫无疑问地会看着Kirk。所以他盯着Kirk，而另一个瓦肯人……正死死地盯着自己。

这是哪个恶魔想出的修罗场。

“可你还是知道了那些传闻，对我来说这就算流传得够远的了——但我也听说过很多关于你的事，譬如说……瓦肯人不会醉酒？”Kirk一歪脑袋，简直是“我想到了一个好主意”这个短语的具象化。

Jim不明白为什么Kirk能如此厚颜无耻自然而然地说出这种傻子都能听懂的调情的话，就好像他也不明白为什么Spock还不快点带他走，再这样下去，他就要假装肚子痛，让Spock送他去医院了——不要笑，他干得出来。

“我们的身体可以比人类更快地分解酒精，所以从这个角度来说，’瓦肯人不会醉酒’的描述是对的，虽然并不精确。事实上，我们会对一些人类适应良好的食物发生反应，比如可可豆对瓦肯人来说就是一种很难分解的食物。”

他为什么要对Kirk说这个！！！那么隐私的事他为什么随随便便就可以讲出来？

Kirk还在笑，如果这个男人再笑下去，Jim不保证自己能够不去谋杀。“但我猜你还是能享受酒精的口感的，对不对？”

“诚然。”那个充满了愉快感的，带着被逗乐似的满意的短语是Jim的，不，是，Kirk，的。

“那我一定要找机会请你喝一杯，我还没见过瓦肯人喝酒呢——你觉得下周三怎么样？”

Spock，Kirk是个玩弄人感情的骗子，告，诉，他，你很忙没有时间陪他玩这种垃圾的调情游戏。

但Spock不会读心，就算他懂得如何读取感情，他也没有触碰Jim。所以他注定了解不了Jim内心的暴怒。

他听到他亲爱的瓦肯教官沉思了半秒——他不愿意回头，因为他不想看到瓦肯人沉思片刻，然后狡黠地抬起眼来时的样子。尤其当那个睿智的狡黠不是为了逗乐Jim而存在的。“事实上，我觉得下周一是更妥善的安排。考虑到周二是公休日，就算你醉倒了也不会影响正常的授课。”

Kirk的胸膛因为低笑而轻轻颤动。

Jim在思考如果在上面戳个窟窿，Kirk是不是就再也笑不出来。

他不敢相信。Kirk，为什么又是Kirk。

“我相信这是个，怎么说，合乎逻辑的决定。”

“我赞同。”

“好吧，Spock，我想我得把你还给你激动到要用眼神掐死我的小Jim了。我要再和你聊下去，恐怕今晚我鞋子上得留下好几个黑脚印。祝你和Jim聊得愉快？Spock，你不告个别吗？”

Kirk放在年轻瓦肯人肩上的手又拍了拍。

那个瓦肯人端坐着，一动不动地仰着头，乌木一般的黑眼睛就像是钉在了Jim的身上。他的神态很微妙，那是一种介乎于着了迷和瞧不起人的奇特神情。

“我确信我不是一个人类幼儿，需要被人提示才会做出道别反应，Kirk教授。”他说这句的时候，眼睛依旧没有离开Jim。

“即使你刚刚还在和对方说，你不知道和对方的谈话是否说得上愉快？”被逗乐了的声音。

“诚实作答和礼貌道别时并不相关的两件事。”他说话的时候，会微微收紧下颌，这让他的表情显得生动，况且……

他的黑眼睛，乌木一样黑，黑曜石般明亮的大眼睛正目不转睛地凝视着Jim。

“期待下次和你相遇，Kirk先生。”他停顿了片刻，才像想起来地又仰起头，以一种堪称无礼的方式对上了Jim身后的Spock。“再见，教授。”

Jim觉得他领会到了什么，虽然他还不确定那到底是不是他以为是的东西。他听到身后的Spock平淡地道了别（多么奇怪，他只能看到Kirk和Spock，而Spock只能看到他和年长的瓦肯人），于是他迷迷糊糊地跟着教官走出了包间，在出门时，他飞快地回头看了一眼。

那个坐在原位，看起来很乖很乖，任由Kirk跟他轻声说笑的瓦肯人依旧在盯着他，他的目光便仿佛穿越了时间，要将Jim的灵魂钉在某处。

“你很在意自己的新朋友。”走在前面的老师突然说。

他吓得差点原地蹦起来。他几乎忘了他还跟在Spock身后这件事。他满脑子都是那个Spock的黑眼睛，待在原地，似乎跟所有人都格格不入，却与此同时独独抓住了他的那双黑眼睛。

“啊，什么？”他心不在焉地抓了抓头发，“你一定是在开玩笑，我跟他才不是朋友，他都不怎么想和我说话。”他嘟囔着。

况且当人们有Kirk的时候，有谁会喜欢一个注定只能躲在最深处，像一条走投无路没人会爱的败犬一样的Jim呢？

他听到了Spock的一声叹息。Spock的一声叹息。他不知道为什么Spock会对他那么好，尤其在他已经见到了Jim压根比不过的Kirk之后。

“你不必成为任何人，Jim。”年长的瓦肯人以一种安定，柔和，确信的声调说，“你就是你自己，你有着属于自己的独特光辉。”

哦。“我们好像不是在讨论这个。”他飞快地瞟了眼走廊墙壁上装饰性的图片，“看呐，Spock那道炖菜我觉得你一定会喜欢，你跟我说过你喜欢吃炖品。”

又是一声叹息。

但那是Spock，永远都会照顾Jim的情绪，在他彷徨不安的时候告诉他他是最好的的Spock。

所以Spock只是顺着他的手抬眼望了去，“你说哪道？”

* * *

 

7

他以为这事算结了。

他没有问Spock周一晚上他在哪里。一方面，他很确定这个问题侵犯了隐私，Spock会诚实地作答，但他不会赞成。另一方面，他也不想让自己难受。在一个周末的冷静后，傻子都能看出Spock打算和Kirk交朋友，而Jim还没有自大到觉得自己可以干涉别人的交友圈——他教授的交友圈。

所以那天晚上，他跟Scotty一起钻模拟U型管钻到了半夜，试图帮助这位苏格兰人找到证明论文纰漏的证据，等到他腰酸背痛地爬出来，然后在第二天中午才从椅子上惊醒时，周一晚上已经结束了——他不用再担心自己突然跳起来冲到某家餐厅或者酒吧，犯下谋杀教授的罪刑了。

再之后的一个月，他们过得相当平稳。Jim乖乖跟课，在助教值班时间乖乖值班。他们每周五晚依旧会一起共进晚餐沟通感情——在学校里偶然撞见Spock的时候，Jim也曾有过一秒想埋头走开的冲动，但他再一想，是他先认识的Spock，他认识Spock的时候，那个倒霉Kirk还不知道在哪呢，于是他决定坦然地跟他的教授问好。

一切都过得很正常，除了他时不时需要努力忽视掉Kirk在他们生活中的痕迹。Spock也很少跟他提到那个同名者，这让他多少感到了安慰……虽然也只能到今晚之前。

“James Kirk上校邀请我参加本周末学院的棋类俱乐部活动，他提到了你似乎是那里的长期会员。”Spock用餐巾小心地擦过嘴后放到了一边，他身体微微前倾，一如过去每次他们要开始讨论什么非常严肃问题时一样，手指不自觉地搭成了塔型。

Jim迟疑了一下。“我不知道他还参加俱乐部。”

“他上学时俱乐部尚未成立，之后他在外执行任务，亦无缘参加。而最近安定下来后，他表现出了想要重新参加此类活动的意愿。”Spock用那双平静的黑眼睛凝视着他，如果是从前，他会觉得这个眼神充满着成年人的魅力，和煦，坦诚，又不失几分幽默。但他现在脑海里突然蹿出来的却是一个月前那个年轻一些的Spock——两个瓦肯人的眼睛颜色相当，但毫无疑问，那个Spock的视线更有压力。他更危险，也更警惕，就好像只竖起了刺的野兽——而当他死死地盯着什么东西的时候，那种感觉会让人觉得身体发痒，加上一种想要来回扭动的强烈不安。

但眼前的Spock不知道Jim那个瞬间想起了什么，或者说他能猜到，但他会假装自己并未留意。“他上周去了俱乐部，看到你挂在墙上的排名。他告诉我那让人非常印象深刻。”老Spock像是被回忆起来的某种声调给逗乐，他的眉眼看起来越发地柔和。“你从未没告诉过我你如此擅长3D象棋。”

这让Jim的脸因夸奖而涨红，虽然当他想到这是Kirk告诉Jim的时候，又感到了阵阵烦躁。“那又不难。”他试图缓解这种压力，“不需要费什么脑子。”

“恐怕我不能赞同，在初步地尝试以后，我认为它富有趣味，并且相当锻炼人的逻辑思维。”他及时转换话锋，没有给Jim留下发问，是谁带他初次尝试的空间。“他邀请我参加周末的活动，并且想知道你是否会出席。”

呃。“我不知道他还关心这个。”Jim的手在桌子下绞紧了，“我确信他在活动中不会有心思来管我，Spock……教授。”

那双眼睛一眨都不眨，显出了一种若有所思的谨慎。“我告诉过他你可能会拒绝，但他坚持让我进行邀请。”他拿起了一旁的玻璃杯，“我会通知他你的答复。”

这句话让Jim愣了一下，“他坚持要邀请……我？”

“是的。”

“他为什么要……”非得在和Spock约会的时候加上Jim？他是想证明什么？Jim只能被Kirk邀请才能跟Spock一起出门？想宣誓主权？好好嘲弄一下Jim的失败，作为他第一次见面落荒而逃的嘲笑和报复？

“我改变主意了。”Jim说。他攥着餐刀的手指用力到发白，“我很乐意。”

“Jim？你不必勉强……”

“我没有勉强。”Jim仰起头冷冷地回答，“是每周六下午的惯常活动吧？告诉他，我会出席。”

晚餐在一段谨慎的沉默中缓缓落幕。

* * *

 

8

好吧。

他为Kirk邀请自己想了几千个理由。

但他没想到Kirk的真实目的居然是这个。

当他穿着紧身牛仔和红白色的套头衫，插着兜，提前了几分钟抵达俱乐部时，他看到了另一个瓦肯人。

一样叫Spock，但是要年轻得多，看上去也要高挑许多的，和Jim同样是学生的瓦肯人。当他站在那儿的时候，他似乎和每个人都保持了足够多的距离——虽然姿势足够放松，但依旧显得与周遭如此地格格不入。

他在心里暗骂了一声，Spock对见到他似乎完全不感到惊讶，当然啦，他怎么会惊讶，这一切肯定都是计划好的——他和那个该死的Kirk的肮脏的，以为可以操纵别人人生的弱智小计划。

“Kirk先生。”Spock穿了黑色的便装，合身的衬衫和便于行动的长裤。虽然Jim发誓自己绝对不会上当，但他还是下意识瞅了眼对方在修身的裤子中显得格外修长的双腿，才终于抬起头对上Spock的眼睛。

这家伙比自己高了几厘米，shit。

“别那么叫我。”他藏在兜里的手烦躁地用指甲刮起了食指，他还是得保持礼貌。“你参加俱乐部？”

“我在上周完成了注册。”他平淡地说——在答话的时候，他的眼睛一直落在Jim的脸上。shit，shit。

“那很好啊，你喜欢玩什么棋？围棋？跳棋？巫师棋？”Spock用神情告诉了Jim，很明显瓦肯人没听懂最后那个玩笑，“他们举办过很多比赛，嗯……你一定可以玩得愉快。”

“我确信。”瓦肯人歪了歪头——是所有的瓦肯人都这么言简意赅的吗？他快想不出话了，而他的拳头正渴望着能够砸碎什么东西——或者把自己给撞碎。他，要，杀，了，Kirk。

他奋力控制住如此炽烈的情绪，插着兜，假装突然对远处新开的咖啡店充满了兴趣。在他盯着咖啡店外的招牌时，他能如此明显地感受到Spock落在他脸上的目光，那个瓦肯人简直就像是在观察实验动物一样的目不转睛。Jim踮起脚尖，又落下，来回摇晃，好能缓解这种同时处于想给Spock一拳头，或者让Spock掐死自己的矛盾冲动。

年长的两人终于他妈的出现在了街角。在某种程度上他们确实什么也没做——约定的时间是下午两点半，而现在是两点二十九，完美的准时。而Jim则不可避免地注意到，他们正在以一种毫无疑问在侵犯瓦肯人个人空间的距离低声交谈。

“Jim，学员。”他的教授先一步注意到了他们，他微微偏着脑袋，颇为认真地点了点头。Jim近乎是痛苦地注意到了，这样的Spock是多么地富有风度——他早就意识到了年长瓦肯人身上那种难以磨灭的绅士感，他跟Jim所见过的所有的老师都不同，甚至和所有的长辈都不一样。他成熟，冷静，克制，却又足够富有耐心和人情味。他该死的温文尔雅，而当他和Kirk站在一起的时候，他们的的确确看起来是如此地般配，简直是从上世纪已经灭亡了的故事里一起跨出来的般配相当。

去他妈的般配相当。

他向前了几步，故意只盯着自己的教授，仿佛他注意到了Spock一个人。“教授！”以学生和教授打招呼的方式，这未免听起来过于欢欣。“你是坐地铁来的吗？我本来以为你会搭公交，那离教师公寓更近。”

老瓦肯人挑着眉毛，耸了下肩，“这是我的原本计划。但后来有人提出我们的出发地一致，目的地一致，而如果他开车时车里只有一个人，那么就会造成不可饶恕的能源浪费。我得说这话很有说服力。”

而当他那么回答的时候，那个应该下地狱去的Kirk正皱起了眉扭过头，就好像是在说“嘿，你刚刚可不是那么说的。”

这让Jim想踹坏什么东西的欲望加剧了。“Kirk……教授跟您开车来？”

“是啊，宝贝。”于是，那个他一直假装没看到，而对方对此却似乎并未感到冒犯的男人突然抬起眼，似笑非笑地插了嘴。他的眼睛在光线下看起来有点像翡翠，却又有点像金黄的蜜，那里面真的是字面意思地盈满了一种快活的笑意，“我在接受了学院的教职后买了辆车。之后我甚至还可以送你们一起回去。”

“上校，”老瓦肯人突然微微偏了偏头，用着耳语的音量，“我不确定您的技术可以同时搭载三个人。”

Kirk不敢置信地扭过头，“……有那么糟吗？”

Spock花了几秒来斟酌用词，“取决于你的比较标准。”

他们对视了一眼。

Jim急切需要找个人将对方暴揍一顿，而他还不能忽视在自己身后，似乎要把他后脑勺烧出个洞来的Spock的视线。

“好吧，我觉得我们可以换个场合再继续对我的驾驶技术提出批评。”Kirk耸了耸肩，他重新看回Jim的时候又歪着头朝Jim笑了一下——当他那么温和的时候，一个人真的很难对他继续生气下去。但幸运的是，Jim绝不会被他的笑容所收买。“啊，还有，我们的小小Spock——你看起来可不怎么开心。好吧，在我们出现前，你又搞砸了点什么？”

他听到年轻一点的Spock微微动作的声音，虽然他完全不想回过头去理睬——那个瓦肯人的声音总是冷淡得过分，就好像他一直在不开心，或者在进行着某种危险的深思熟虑。他在语调上也同样对Kirk保持了距离，意识到这一点的Jim恼火地发现，他实际上对此感到了满意。“我不认为这是个合适的打招呼的方式，Kirk教授。”

Kirk摊了下手，还顺带附了个歪头和耸肩，“我猜我可能已经到讨年轻人厌的年纪了。好啦，既然你们都这么讨厌我讲话，那为什么我们不先进去呢？我相信至少端饮料的服务生不至于这么讨厌我。”他沉思了一下，“或者即使她讨厌我，她肯定也不会让我知道。我上周多给了她10%的小费。”

Jim控制住了告诉Kirk，这里的服务人员大多是来打工的学生，她们经常换班，所以再遇到相同的服务人员是多么地不可能——这会显得Jim好像很愿意和Kirk聊天。

而Jim一点都不想和这个同名同姓的人聊天。

* * *

 

9

一如既往地，俱乐部里的人很多，很多老师和学生都颇为喜欢这种轻松还不违法的放松方式。而他们还有全学院最多的服务生制服辣妹，所以哪怕你只是想来喝个酒，这里也是个相当不错的选择。

他听到Spock——比较年轻的那个——对着墙上的排名榜哼了一声，Jim顺着他的视线望去，不出意外地看到了自己的名字。他的积分狂甩了第二名1,315分，而没能继续拉开差距，只因为前十名全都拒绝继续输给他，至于十名开外的人——即使击败他们，Jim也拿不到几个积分。

“很蠢的排名榜，是哈？”Jim控制住自己继续脸红的欲望——被看到这个榜单根本算不了什么大事，但不知道为什么，让这个年轻的Spock看到还是让他非常地不舒服。就好像他藏在人群里的另一面不小心突然暴露了出来一般。就好像sulu永远也不会让他的男朋友或者女朋友们看到自己参加漫展还cosplay的照片，这太过私人化了，几乎是让人不适。

但幸运地是，Spock这次说的话可没有那么地讨人厌，至少他可没对Jim的成绩或者这种积分方式评头论足。“让人印象深刻，”他只是平淡地说，“它们多久会清空重来一次？”

“一年有四个赛季，秋季赛季是两个月前开始的，所以还有一个月才会结束。每次清零的时候，玩家可以拥有10%的积分作为上一季的奖励。我夏季赛季成绩其实更好……”他咬了下舌头，他不是为了和“这个”Spock变亲密才来的，并且他看上去就像是个陷阱，一个臭不要脸的James Kirk给自己设下的套。

“Fascinating。”Spock微微点了点头，他先Jim一步地开始扫视房间——虽然人还没有多到连座位都没得坐的程度，但想要找到同时坐四个人的位置却是不可能的。看起来他只能和那两个人分开——哦，真好，和年轻的Spock单独坐在一起，还监视不到老Spock的情况。well-done，James Kirk，他会记住的。

最终他们在房间角落找了个棋桌坐了下来，老Spock本来坐得离他们不远，但他们发现那一桌配备的3D象棋棋子不全，于是他们只好挪动到另外一桌——几乎是房间另一段那么远的一桌。

Jim盯着眼前的景象，近乎是气恼地掰起了手指。他恨得牙根痒痒，而当他回头，看到Spock一边摆好象棋棋子，一边继续用着那种深邃的眼神观察他时，他的恼火几乎是翻了一番。

“行了，Spock。”他语气恶劣，“你不会是真的想玩这个吧？”

瓦肯人眨了眨眼，当他眨眼的时候，他看起来简直是惹人厌恶地乖巧。“抱歉，请再说一次？”

“行了，”他大声重复，以一种打定主意要让别人讨厌自己的姿势大喇喇地躺在了自己的椅子上，“别装出一副你似乎真的对象棋感兴趣的样子来。你他妈没这个必要的，知道吗？我不会让你泡到的，你可以死心然后滚蛋了。”

Spock皱起了眉，他看上去很费解——彬彬有礼地那种费解。“我不明白为什么你会突然提到想被水泡。”他克制地回答，“而至于你对我对象棋兴趣的评价，恕我不能苟同，我的确对它颇感兴趣。如果你认为我是带有目的性地来参加此类活动，那么我可以保证你的猜测是错误的。我已经熟知了此类游戏应有的规则。”

应有的规则，Jim冷笑了一声。“有没有人告诉过你，这种’什么你喜欢那个吗，真巧我也喜欢’的招数已经过时一万年了。”

“我觉得你对我似乎存在很深的误解。”对此，Spock只是平淡地回答。他终于摆好了象棋棋子——谢天谢地他倒是真的没有摆错，但嘿，毕竟摆对棋子只是假装自己对象棋感兴趣的基本功——Jim留意到他让自己执黑，他不知道Spock是不是故意的，不过他要真的和那些蠢货泡女孩们时那样，为了表示风度而让俱乐部排名第一的Jim执白，仿佛在取笑Jim的象棋能力的话，他一定要让Spock吃不了兜着走。

“我相信让你执黑子是对你能力表示的一种应有的敬意。”瓦肯人的目光安宁沉静，这削弱了一直仿佛都致力于在Jim脸上烧个洞的视线的压迫力，而其中那种介乎于竞争心和些许好奇之间的神情又确实有点讨人喜欢。Jim终于老大不情愿地把视线从怎么也看不清的老Spock桌子那里拔了出来，在今天见面后第一次有些认真地瞥了Spock一眼。“好吧。”他说，“那你先走咯。”

* * *

 

10

Spock确实没在撒谎。

虽然从其中几步，Jim能够明显意识到对方是个初学者（否则他会知道那几个非常经典，也非常难想的象棋套路，当Jim靠它们吃掉了Spock的主教时，他的确感到了些许的罪恶），但他玩得很不错，不如说非常地富有天赋。当他出其不意地埋伏了Jim的王后时，Jim终于开始正视眼前的棋盘——而不是频频试图穿过人群看到老Spock和Kirk的样子。

他们第一局玩得不赖，Jim——作为一个经验丰富的老玩家——最终不出预料地以压倒性的优势取胜，但他怀疑在暴露了那几手给Spock后，对方会很快地追平这些优势。他不得不说，虽然他还是很反感自己必须跟年轻的Spock待在一块儿的念头，但只从下棋的角度来讲，这事还挺有意思的。他是说……有几个地方真的让他悚然一惊，而Jim的兴奋感又从来都和肾上腺素挂着钩。

“下一次我不会让你那么简单地吃掉我的马。”Spock蹙着眉，盯着棋盘评论，“同样的招数我不会上第二次当。”

Jim快要笑出声来了，打住，Jim，不要落入Kirk的圈套。“这可不是一个人追求另一人的时候应该说的话。”而更像是两个棋友在对对方咬牙切齿的发誓。

Spock掀了下他的眼皮，现在他的视线对上了他——这让Jim再一次感受到了强烈的不自在。就好像它剥开了Jim Kirk的外壳，而在对着他灵魂里的某种东西陷入了沉思。“那我该怎么说？”

“……老天，你真的追我都不带掩饰一下的吗？”

“我不确定你口中的’追’或是’泡’是否跟我猜测的是同样的意思……Jim。”他犹豫了好一会儿，直接喊Jim名字这件事仿佛能吃掉他。“但我不认为在你同样意识到这件事的前提下隐藏它是符合逻辑的。我很好奇，在正常情况下，按照人类的习俗我应该就此发表些什么意见。”

符合逻辑。Jim真要笑出声来了，他不知道什么时候已经开始用一种更舒服的方式躺在自己的沙发里，他应该更警惕一点的，毕竟他讨厌Kirk，而他今天和Spock下棋绝对是Kirk搞的鬼。“好吧，一般来说你会夸一夸我的棋艺，说的天上有，地上无的，然后你可能还会故意犯蠢，好让我赢得更顺利。一般来说是如此。”

这让Spock陷入了一阵沉思，就好像Jim刚刚告诉了他，地球其实是方形的一样。当他露出这种神情的时候，他总是显得很好玩……比Jim最开始在餐厅打招呼，Spock不肯理他时好玩的多。Jim意识到自己的手指在轻轻抽动，他该死的想试试看Spock小巧的尖耳朵的触感。“我看不出这里面的意义所在。”最终Spock承认说。“并且仅仅因为你赢了我就称赞你的棋艺是不合逻辑的。我只是个初学者，而你很有经验，我相信刚刚不是你全部的实力。”他又重新盯着棋盘陷入了沉思，在陷入沉思前，他又加了一句。“这不如排行榜更能证明你的能力。而如果你一定要求我对此番棋局评价些什么的话，我会说你的棋路极富创造性，我对其中的精妙之处感到了惊叹。”

……哦。

谢谢那个瓦肯人还在执着地盯着棋盘脑内复盘，这样他就看不到Jim因为这家伙一本正经地说恭维话而涨红起来的面颊。

“我觉得这儿有点热。”在Spock能够抬起头来之前，他已经假装开始用手扇风，将头扭向另一边，好让Spock只能看到自己的侧脸。“你想喝点什么吗？我去服务台点单。”

“……任何饮料都是受欢迎的。”

Spock大概是真的无法理解，为什么自己只是在陈述事实，Jim却几乎是同手同脚地走了出去。

* * *

 

11  
在他去往吧台的路上，他是真的短暂地忘掉了老Spock，还有Kirk——对，他非常极其也是特别讨厌的那个Kirk。他是真的在认真考虑Spock看起来会喜欢俱乐部的哪种饮料。

直到他看到那个他心心念念恨不得亲手谋杀的对象也站在吧台，事实上，他正在一边研究饮料单，一边对着服务员小姐露出那充满了杀伤力的微笑。

“你们这儿有没有比较温和的那种饮料。”他那头温柔的金发一点都不显招摇，只是把他的眼睛衬得更加好看。“茶只有凉的？有没有热一点的？我想我的朋友可能不会太喜欢冷饮……哦，嘿，Jim？”他甚至还在看到Jim后亲近地和他打招呼，多，么，可，恨。

“……教授。”Jim警惕地点了点头，他有点后悔自己刚刚那么快地逃离了现场。

而Kirk却好像完全没有注意到Jim的冷漠态度，他只是相当轻松地打量着手里的饮料单。“我希望你跟Spock玩得不错，”他随口讲着，“他在学院几乎没有什么同龄人当朋友……或者说，几乎没有朋友。如果你们相处不错，我会很高兴。”

行了，他等的就是这句话。

“少来自以为是地来操纵别人的生活，Kirk。”他嘶嘶地说。

男人终于抽出空来看了他一眼，他将饮料单放到了吧台上。“我不知道你误会了什么，我并没有这样的打算。”

“你让Spock故意邀请了我！”他在奋力阻止自己继续提高音量，已经有人看了过来，“然后你又喊了那个Spock过来，傻子都知道你要干什么，别装傻，James Kirk！”

他现在是皱起眉来盯着他了，皱起眉，就好像成年人面对青春期不知所措的孩子那样地审视和估量。他不笑的样子确实充满着某种不容被冒犯的威严——怪不得学院一直有，Kirk上校明年会成为进取号舰长的传闻。“好吧，听着，我可以和你保证这里没有任何的阴谋诡计，Jim。”但他最终选择的语调却相当真诚，真诚到Jim都快要相信了。“我确实没有料到Spock会来，直到今天中午前我都不知道他会参加俱乐部活动。当然，如果我说我不希望你们交朋友倒也是谎话，我的确希望Spock能略微扩大一点他的社交圈。没有人可以没有朋友的生活下去的，Jim。我以为你知道这一点。”

“于是你先是跟我的教授约会，”跟我的Spock约会，“然后又把我安排去和你的学员在一起——你简直是个控制狂，打着不知道是谁给你的权力在指手画脚。”

Kirk还在皱着眉地盯着他，他像是在努力理解某种东西，某种，对哦，闪闪发光dokidoki一直处于宇宙中心的Kirk绝对理解不了的那种东西。

“我跟你保证我没有那样的意思。”他的眼睛一眨也不眨——那让他看起来坚定，充满了说服力，还有那种成年人的特别气概，“事实上最初邀请你，是因为想和你谈谈的人是我。”

哦，想和你谈谈的人是我，Jim冷笑了起来，他真的在冷笑。“好啊，教授，那你为什么不和我谈呢？我就在这儿呢。”

James Kirk依旧在用那样的神情望着他，让人分辨不出对方到底是赞同，反对，还是不愉快的神情，“好吧，”他突然说，在他吐出这个单词的时候，Jim却下意识地畏缩了一下，那是真真正正的上级风范，“如果你坚持要知道，Jim Kirk先生，我是想和你谈谈你本学年的奖学金。学院得到了基金会的资助，决定成立新的奖学金，即使拿了系里按名次给的奖学金，你也依旧可以申请这个。每个教授都有一个推荐名额，既然你一定想知道，我打算推举你。”

什么？“你想收买我。”

“收买你。”Kirk也同样冷笑了一声，他的声音里倒是没有一丝笑意，“行行好，Jim，我有什么好收买一个学员的。收买你对我来说有什么好处吗？你为什么坚信我是要拿它贿赂你，而不是相信你个人实力配得上它？”

我的个人实力配得上它？“我不明白你的意思。”

“你搞得我要开始怀疑自己的决定了，”James的眉毛微微松开了些，他的神态依旧没有改变，那种被迫和人解释，不得不保持耐心的神态，“你当然配得上，你的成绩，作品，还有品格。学院让我选定人选的时候我检查了指挥系所有学生的档案，我确实认为你应该评上这个奖项。但因为你一直在避着我走，所以我不得不让Spock来邀请你。老天，你真以为我会无聊到强行撮合你和自己的学生恋爱，以至于还要用奖学金来收买你？”

Jim Kirk死死地盯着他。他的理智觉得James说得是对的，但他的感情还是很讨厌他。

“我本来想把这个当做一个惊喜，”上校耸了耸肩，他的神态最终也放松了起来。“但现在看起来它只有惊，没有喜。”那个讨人嫌的家伙甚至还微微歪了歪脑袋，“我一开始就不该对自己准备惊喜的能力抱有期望。这解答了你的问题吗，Kirk学员？”

呃，“是的。”Jim尽可能板住了脸说，他感到了羞耻，强烈的羞耻。他觉得这可能也是James Kirk的一个圈套，虽然他的理智很清楚这是自己的错。

他在面对所有名字带Kirk的人的时候，就是冷静不下来。那种被束缚被比较，甚至还要加上被嘲笑的感觉令他怒火中烧。

“我很抱歉让你这么觉得。”James Kirk又看回了饮料单，他的注意力已经不在Jim身上了。“虽然我也要承认今天中午我告诉Spock你会来的时候，我是希望你们可以做朋友。如我之前所说，他朋友有点太少了……两杯热牛奶好了，谢谢。”他朝着服务生露出了那个招牌的微笑，而当他转过脸面对着Jim的时候，笑容并没有褪去。“听着，”他温和地说，“我无意让这里的任何人去做任何事，如果这造成了你的误会，错是我的。我们来这儿是为了放松，而不是为了吵架，放它过去，好吗？”

Jim Kirk理解了，为什么有那么多女人会爱上他。

但这依旧不妨碍Jim非常地讨厌他。

而当他在之后悄悄尾随着Kirk去了他的位子，听到他和Spock的谈话时，这种讨厌攀至了高峰。

“我好像听到了你和Jim的吵架。”接过了热牛奶的瓦肯教官微微挑着眉，不无忧虑地说，“我希望你没有伤害他。”

“伤害他，天哪，我可没有那么坏。”

“Jim是一个很好的孩子……他只有在涉及到自己的父亲或者你的时候，才会过于的激动化。”老瓦肯人目不转睛。

“是啊。”成年的上校心不在焉地活动着手腕，他重新将注意力放回到了两个人的棋局间，“他跟我说话的时候就好像我是一个什么大魔王，要抢走他所有的东西。”

“你不讨厌他？”

他看不到Kirk的表情，但从声音上，他能听到微微的惊诧，“不，我不讨厌。”男人矢口否认。“事实上，我很欣赏他。我认为他很有天分，并且绝大多数时候……应该是我不在场的时候都足够冷静沉着，我甚至觉得有一天他会做的比我还要好。”

“我知道你专门去看了他上学期的建模作业。”

“哦，Spock——那是个天才。自打我进入学院后，工程系的老师就一直喋喋不休地让我务必去看看他们的小天才是如何修改了整个系统的有关架构的。我说要推荐他竞选奖学金的时候可一点都没有偏心。”

“他值得比奖学金更好的。”

“是啊。”上校将手压在了中校的手腕上，“我毫不怀疑。”

Jim Kirk觉得自己快要吐了，他从未如此认真地厌恨过James Kirk，只因为他越说不计较，就显得Jim是多么地可悲，或者说抓住自己的愤怒紧紧不放。他感到了厌恶和反感，而最可悲的是，两者在撕掉了Kirk的反感之后，全部是指向他自己的。他知道他不该那么讨厌Kirk，他很清楚Kirk没有错，他是个很好的人。

可如果这样，他只能去怨恨他自己——怨恨自己为什么永远不能成为像是James Kirk那样宽容，坚定又高尚的人。

月光下的夜莺用歌声衬托出了其他生物的丑陋。

他没有带任何饮料的回到了座位，Spock看了他一眼，却很聪明地没有问为什么。在接下来的棋局，除了偶尔带有穿透性的目光外，他一直保持得很安静。

Jim Kirk很感激他的这份安静。

虽然这并不能缓解他内心由衷的不快。


	2. Chapter 2

12

星际学院的秋天大抵也是逃不过自古以来的入秋规律，先是几场淅淅沥沥的小雨，虽然气温试图顽固地抵抗到底，但湛蓝湛蓝的天空，还有道路两旁渐披黄金的银杏树已经投了降，所以你就知道，秋天来了。之后又是两场秋雨，于是连气温都变得萎靡不振。学员们换上加厚的冬装，教员们则在制服外套上了各具特色的长款大衣。一天Jim跟往常一样，上课前帮Spock泡了一杯热茶，拎进教室时正看到Spock脱下黑色及膝的风衣。他一向觉得Spock（岁数大一点的那款）身材削瘦，比起英气俊朗这类的形容，更接近于中年人的宽和温厚，结果宽肩的风衣掩盖了瓦肯人的身形，反而衬出了男人高个子的优势，看得他一个愣神，热水洒在手上，烫得他嘶嘶出声。

他以前没想到Spock这么会挑衣服，不如说，Spock完全就是不在乎衣装的典型。跟课的全程他都在因Spock新点的技能点而惊为天人，直到在校园论坛里刷到了穿着同款棕色大衣的Kirk的照片时，Jim才明白过去的一个小时中，自己一直惊叹的是谁的品味。

他啐了一声，虽然没什么人听见，只有上着课的老Spock不怎么赞同地看了他一眼，他满不在乎地低下头，百无聊赖地敲开了邮箱，跟Spock最后的聊天记录里，他们两个还在给对方互出难题——Spock用一道密码破译为难了Jim一个周末，作为报复，他搞了道工程学题目，却需要用编程建模来寻找答案。Spock还没找出解答方法——当然啦，既然是报复，他怎么能让Spock落得轻松。但Jim现在无聊了。

他写了短讯几次，又删了几次，最后还是瞥见了Spock挂在衣钩上的大衣，才下定决心按了发送。

Jim>瓦肯人有什么秋季穿衣风俗吗？

他等了一分钟，盯着教官用他优雅的字体板书了程序设计的五大原则。他喜欢Spock写字的声音，一笔一画听起来都是那么地简洁有力。

PPAD震了起来。

Spock>瓦肯的四季并不分明，温度波动在过去的300年间保持在了10度以内。与人类划分季节的方法相比，我们更倾向于使用干季和湿季的概念。所以回答你的问题：瓦肯人没有秋季的穿衣习俗。

不管是什么问题，Spock的回答总是这么地一本正经，Jim被搞得有点想笑，事实上他真的低笑了出来——屁嘞，反正又没人知道他是在因为Spock发笑，那笑就笑了，又不违法。

Jim>有没有人说过你一本正经的样子特别好玩。

Jim>没有也无所谓，反正现在我说过了。

Jim>其实这种时候一般人的回答应该是“你可以帮我了解一下人类的穿衣习俗”之类的，你懂吧？

又是几秒的停顿。

Spock>我应该吗？

他仿佛可以隔着屏幕看到年轻瓦肯人高高挑起的眉毛，穿着那件深红色的学员制服——对于一个瓦肯人，这个颜色真的有够鲜艳。他忍不住好奇他穿黑色制服看起来会是什么样，老Spock穿那身就挺不赖的，如果让年轻一点的Spock穿，一定会显得更加仪表堂堂。不过反正他也只是心里想想——指望瓦肯人违规穿制服，还不如指望Gaila清心寡欲一个学期。

Jim>无所谓，反正无论如何我都不会陪你挑衣服的，我们又没在交往。

他发完这一条后觉得里面的措辞有些不大合适，想再加几句活跃下气氛，但删删改改几次，还没有想好怎么表达，Spock已经回了他。

Spock>确实如此。

这话梗了Jim一下。他抬起头，警惕地环视了圈教室。大家都在安静地做笔记，good。

Jim>我倒也不全是那个意思，但你知道谈恋爱的话，一般两个人是不会互相给对方发难题解答的。他们一般会有更不错的事情做。

Spock>根据经验合理的推测，你说这话有83.2%的动机是想让我问你他们会做什么。那么不妨请你明示。

哦。

Jim>我们交换号码才交换了三个礼拜，你已经开始用“经验”合理的推测了。你的样本绝对不足，绝对有问题。

Jim>不过好吧，既然你问了。

Jim>他们当然会发一些更辣的东西啦。除了那些能把人恶心吐的甜言蜜语以外，还会有照片啊之类，反正肯定不会是数学题。没人能对数学题撸得起来的，伙计。

Jim>还有不要假装你不知道辣是什么意思。

Jim>等等，瓦肯人可以对着数学撸吗？

他问完这个问题，还有点不好意思地看了眼讲台上的教授，虽然并不是认真的，但他确实觉得有点对不起他。

Spock的回答还是一如既往地富有条理。

Spock>1. 诚然我知道辣是什么意思；2. 我不知道，可能会有人，但至少我没有过这样的经历；3. 我不太理解为什么恋爱中的两个人会用一种致力于“把人恶心吐”的方式进行交流；4. 你听起来对此经验丰富。

Jim耳朵柬有些冒红，他可没有这种经验——虽然他身边的女孩子从没断过，但Jim Kirk是个有原则的男人，一旦那些女孩快要爱上他，他就毫不犹豫地抽身离去。

Jim>当然，宝贝。不然你以为论坛上流传的Jim Kirk性感照片集是从哪里来的？

Spock>我不知道校园论坛中还有这种东西。

Jim>你不知道的东西多了，我打赌你也没见过我收到成千上万吨巧克力，以至于被那个秃瓢威胁，我要是再在课上抱着巧克力还吃巧克力他就要给我平时成绩零分的新闻。大家爱死我了，Spock。

他在胡说八道些什么。

Jim>当然啦成千上万吨是虚指，不许较真。

Jim>反正恋爱中的双方是不会发难到让人想跳楼的题给对方的，除非你不喜欢对方。

他等了一会儿，没有意识到自己在发完最后一条后，就一直专心致志地盯着屏幕。

屏幕亮了起来

Spock>Interesting.

 

* * *

 

13

秋天最值得期待的东西，毫无疑问就是10月末学院例行组织的万圣节晚会。第一年的时候Jim打扮成了一个小恶魔——虽然他搞丢了头上的角，但穿着低腰皮裤还有牛仔上衣的他不管称呼自己是什么，那群女孩都会疯狂点头同意。况且他还在那场晚会上结识了yin荡小天使Gaila，他们渡过了一个非常愉快的夜晚。今年的他暂时还没想出来要装扮成什么。如果有什么人和他一起去就好了，这样他就可以有一个参照，可以和对方做成一对，也可以来个截然相反。可Spock呢一早就告诉了Jim他不会参加。他们的通讯记录还在PPAD锁屏的界面上。

Jim>你真的不肯去吗，会很好玩的。你可以认识很多不错的新朋友。

Spock>谢谢你的邀请，Jim，但容我再此澄清，我的实验正到了关键时刻，我走不开。而谈及后者，我不认为在一个所有人都把自己拙劣地伪装成另一个种族的时刻是一个认识朋友的好时机。玩得愉快。

Gaila一定会让Spock为这句话道歉，虽然前提是她能知道并且没有在见到Spock的瞬间马上扒下Spock的裤子。Jim耸耸肩。好吧，就算瓦肯人懒得搭理自己，自己也总是能找到点新乐子的。他是说——他又不是跟那个Spock恋爱了成了挚友了还是怎样。Kirk那点肮脏的小伎俩可不会对Jim起作用。

他还是很心烦自己该穿点什么或者不穿点什么。他对着那堆拙劣的戏服绕了好几圈，最后只好回头去求助从没背叛过他的朋友，踏实靠谱又老好人的世界一流医生好宝贝Bones。

“什么？”医生从他的PPAD上终于抬起了头，愣了一下，好像压根就没有意识到今天已经是万圣节了，旋即Jim就眼睁睁地看着一种恍然大悟式的神情在这个中年男性的脸上绽放了开来，他不安地搓了下手指，于是Jim百分百确定自己很有可能会不喜欢Bones接下来说的话。“哦……我没想到今天是万圣节，Jim。我有了约，所以你可以自己高高兴兴地去玩——别把自己灌醉，也别让别人把自己灌醉。还有除非是你认识的人，不要让那群女孩上来就扒掉你的裤子，记住了吗？”

这几句话可糊弄不了跟Bones才认识了一年半就已经无话不谈恨不得裤子都能穿上一条的Jim，他瞪大了那双纯蓝色的圆眼睛，“你恋爱了？”

Bones发出一连串的咳嗽声，看起来差点把肺给咳出去。“不，没，怎么可能。想什么呢，Jim？”

“真不是？”

“不！”Bones斩钉截铁地回答，“工作上的事。”

万圣节晚会夜还要工作的实验室，找遍全学校恐怕也找不出一个来。但Jim一向不喜欢逼问别人不愿意告诉自己的东西，所以他也只是点了点头。“需要今晚我在外面过夜吗？”他还善解人意地问，“我可以趁还不太晚，去订个旅馆房间。”

Bones也瞪圆了眼睛怒视着他，“我他妈告诉你我不是去约会了。还有你最好在凌晨前把你那个该死的屁股给规规矩矩地挪回来，否则得了什么怪病可不要哭着喊着跑来找我，Jim宝贝。”

Jim决定假装什么也没听见。毕竟他才不会哭着喊着干出什么事呢。

 

* * *

 

14

晚会上的人很多，他先碰到了Sulu——出于某种微妙的文化情怀，年轻的日本人决定装扮成日本古老传说中不慎弄丢了头（可能还断了手）的英俊大妖怪。他说自己丢了头，但实际上可没真做出个假头来，所以要Jim说，他的变装就比不过身为同类的Scott。苏格兰人用3D打印系统真的打了个人头模型抱在怀里，结果他自己的脑袋却没处藏，于是Jim就眼睁睁地看着“苏格兰人多了一个脑袋”的流言在酒过三巡后变成了“苏格兰人裤子里面多了一个球”。除此之外的还有“据说语言系最辣的妹子疯狂迷恋上了一个对她美貌免疫的英俊帅哥”啦，还有“有个俄罗斯小孩被发现没满18岁不得饮酒所以被丢出去了”啊，但要Jim说，最荒谬的还是“据说有个瓦肯人也参加了晚会，虽然谁也不知道他变装成了什么”。这太荒谬了，因为众所周知，瓦肯人对这种纯粹情绪和恐怖故事的宣泄活动从来都是敬谢不敏，而小Spock告诉过自己他不会来，老Spock要是来，他肯定在聊天时就会透露给Jim的。话虽如此，他还是在会场转了好几圈，确定这里并没有一个耳朵尖尖的，个子高高的，挺拔削瘦的老外星人在里面闲逛。没有，确实一个也没有。于是端着酒杯搂着辣妹，已经不知道自己喝过今天第几轮了的Jim心满意足地觉得，他可能需要去上个洗手间。

洗手间里面没有人——看起来大家还没有醉到急急忙忙需要洗手间来解决一些临时小问题的地步。Jim自己是醉得不轻，虽然他今晚一个可以搂着肩膀哈哈大笑的朋友都没有来，但他还是感觉到了一种轻飘飘的满足感。这就跟他遇到Spock，Bones，或者更久以前，他被Pike招揽进星际舰队还要往前的时候是一样的。他一个人唱歌，一个人喝酒，一个人泡吧，一个人生活。没有他们Jim也依旧可以过得很好，因为这个世界上又有谁是必须要黏着另一个人才能活着的呢。这么想着的Jim对着镜子抹了半天脸，他打扮成了一个英俊的吸血鬼——很烂俗，但介于Bones不跟自己来，那么借着盛装打扮的借口看Bones吓傻了，皱起眉毛一脸嫌恶却还是要乖乖穿服装的游戏就没必要继续了。他临时买了对小虎牙，从衣柜里找了条黑被单（希望明天换回去的时候Bones不要谋杀了他。他觉得不会，因为看Bones偷偷摸摸的样，只要今晚他的床单不会是七彩色以至于气跑了Bones不知名的约会对象的话，哪怕没有床单Bones也不会很在意）。但现在他意识到被单有一角勾在了他的包臀裤里侧的装饰挂链上，他直接伸手进去解，结果却因为醉得太厉害而怎么也弄不开。Jim好歹还剩了点羞耻心，他知道自己不能这么公开地脱裤子，所以他步履蹒跚地走进隔间挂上门锁。在从包臀裤中挣脱出来以后，把被单解下来就是件微不足道的小工作了。他重新穿好裤子，盘算着自己到底还能喝个几瓶，而就在这时，他听到有什么人（听声音应该是两个人）把洗手间的大门给撞开了。

“老天，你可真暖和。”最开始出声的那个人的声音很熟悉，非常熟悉。让Jim意识到那应该是个他认识的人。但对方声线压得低，再加上还有着一点微妙的气喘吁吁，所以有些难以辨认。“你们体温都是这么高的吗，老天，别动，我得先吻一下你。”

两个人低低的喘息，染满了酒精味的对话突然停滞，Jim甚至没能听到一般热吻会发出的水渍声。但他知道那个时刻他们一定在接吻，他没看到，也不知道谁是谁，但是他的大脑知道了，他们此刻一定是在亲吻。

没有毛手毛脚，没有急不可耐，而是仿佛可以站在原地，就这样天长地久一般地恬静的吻。

他觉得自己酒醒了一点，某种奇妙的东西趁机钻进了他的心间，像是种子落入了泥土。酒精带来的热度微微散去，他意识到了十月末的旧金山气温还是有些低，不然这不能解释为什么刚刚还兴高采烈，飘飘忽忽的Jim，感觉到了些许的寒冷。

他确实酒醒了，就算他刚刚没醒，现在他也彻底地清醒了。

因为在那短暂却又漫长的空隙结束后，他听到了一个他死都不会认错的声音，一个如此具有标志性，以至于整个学院只有两个人拥有（而另一个又不尽相同）的声音，那个声音染上了一种Jim本人也非常熟悉的笑意。

“Kirk上校，”上了年纪的瓦肯人用他一贯的温和打趣说，“你那全银河系都有所耳闻的吻技，向来是如此纯情的么？”

Kirk在轻笑。

Jim觉得自己很冷。

他一定很冷。

不然他不可能像现在这样，躲在隔间里，身体微微地发起抖来。

 

* * *

 

15

Kirk在轻笑。

“我还是第一次听到有人用纯情来形容它。”他的声音显得有点得意，还有种让Jim手痒到想痛扁他一顿的美滋滋。“可你怎么能用这个来嘲笑我，Spock。明明是你把我害得像个13岁没谈过恋爱的毛头小子。”但在痛扁Kirk一顿前，Jim需要先找回自己的呼吸。

“我确实注意到了酒精对你大脑的影响，Kirk上校。不然你不可能把我拖进一个洗手间进行现在这场对话，并且——还是个人来人往，有87.3%的概率有人正在使用的洗手间。”

“你很清楚这点酒醉不倒我的，”细微的窸窣声，就好像说话人轻轻撩起了另一个的刘海儿。“我才不在乎有没有人在用，我推你进来是因为我那会儿真的很想……而你明明知道，我恨不得全学院明天就都能知道我们在交往。”

Spock的声音里满是笑意，那种只有面对喝醉了酒，略微表现出了点孩子气的心爱之物才会出现的，宽容到让人怀疑他到底有没有底线的温柔笑意，“你会伤透女孩们的心的，上校，想想看她们知道了会有多难过。”想想看，Spock，Jim知道了会有多难过。

Kirk好像微微歪了下脑袋，他不能判断，他只能听到。那个醉汉正在用着他轻巧到了让人憎恨的声调满不在乎地回答：“虽然我确实会抱歉，Spock，但我只是想让你高兴。别说得，嗝，好像你不喜欢一样。恋爱就是要告诉所有人你是我的，我也是你的。”他下一句低得像是在呓语，“啊，我多么想现在就邀请你回家去喝热巧克力，Spock。在遇到你之前我从没意识过，巧克力的味道会有那么多的区分。”

“我很确定你不需要更多巧克力的摄入了，上校。”瓦肯人耐心地回答，“至于高兴，瓦肯人不会高兴……”

“但我想要让你高兴。”Kirk似乎重新找准了自己的重心，他站直了身体，挥起了手。“我想要让你开心……我酒醒了一定会后悔的，Spock，但每当我看到你的眼睛……你会有一天同意跟我结婚吗，Spock？”

“上……”

“不，我知道这太早了，起码得等个一年再说。我们还没有吵过架呢，你还没把我气过半死，我也没能在被你气个半死以后说，上帝啊即使如此我也还是很爱他。我还没这么干过，所以现在就求婚确实太早……不过我总觉得咱们可能遇不上吵架这种事。”他的声音含含糊糊地，真像是醉汉的自言自语，可偏偏房间里其他的两个人都在聚精会神地听着他——哦，是啊，他不是从来都是全场的焦点么，James Kirk。“可Spock，哦，我们不能先订个婚吗？你知道……我喜欢你垂下眉毛时的眼睛，它让你柔和得就像是舷窗外容纳一切的宇宙，安静的宇宙。哦，宇宙……”缺乏逻辑的停顿，“我现在必须得再吻你了，我希望你不回介意。”

“我从来都不会介意，James。”瓦肯人柔声说，“但你真得醉昏头了，我应该不需要提醒你你目前的心跳频率。”

“它在见到你后还没能走准过。”Kirk喃喃自语，“嘿，你耳朵很好，你一定一开始就听到了。天哪，那我得再吻你一次。”

沉默，这次是带着轻微的水渍声的沉默。

Jim觉得自己完全清醒了，他从来没有像现在这样清醒过。

“你愿意陪我回家一起喝杯热巧克力吗？”男人轻声说，“你刚拒绝了我的订婚，难道又要拒绝一杯友善的巧克力吗？”

一个非常非常非常长时间的停顿。

Jim数着自己的心跳。

“我从没有说过要拒绝，James。”然后那个瓦肯人说，“但等你醒了再继续这个话题，是合乎逻辑的。”

“你真的对情调一窍不通。”

“这确实是我的弱项，上校，但如果你想指点一二，我不会介意。”

Kirk发出了一连串好听的轻笑声。“那么我要用巧克力把你灌得和我一样醉，Spock先生，我们两个势均力敌，就可以继续符合逻辑地继续讨论这个话题了。”

明明Spock只停顿了一拍心跳那么短的时间，但是当Jim听到瓦肯人温柔的低语时，却觉得已经过去了一个世纪。

“我必须指出这是个荒谬的逻辑，上校。但不管怎么说，我愿意尝试。”

他们终于从洗手间走了出去，走出去时一个人的步履蹒跚，但另一个人稳稳地扶住了他。于是他们就一起安稳地，平静地走了出去，Jim想他们的手指是不是因此而握在一起——可能一开始就握在了一起，可能在他们说话到一半的时候，那个Kirk就已经抓住了Spock的手，温柔地摩挲。

 

* * *

 

16

他搞不明白自己留在晚会还能做些什么。

他曾经感觉很好，酒精、美女、灯光、欢呼，刺激着他的感官，烘托着他的情绪。他感觉很好，好极了。他觉得自己飘飘忽忽地升了起来，飞离了这个晚会，飞离了这片空间，在交叠的光与影之间他遗忘了名字，就好像他遗忘了自己的理想，他大笑，他唱歌，没人知道他是谁，没人在乎他是谁，他坐在酒吧的软椅上，于是世界于他而言就是在这个嘈杂空间中触手可及的那个美梦。

他确实曾经很开心过的，他是说，不问归去不问来由，纵酒高歌，最终一枕黄粱。

直到那个James Kirk出现在他的世界里之前，他一直是如此。

James Kirk。又是那个James Kirk。

他跌跌撞撞地从隔间里走了出来。虽然四肢因为醉酒的无力还麻痹着无法自由行动，他的大脑却已经像脱离了躯体获得了一种别样的清明。他冷了，他很疲倦，他不知道自己在这里干嘛，他就好像独自游走在一个寂静到了有些可怖的宴会边缘。他还能看见他们，听见他们，但是他们离他很远……

他们离他很远。

他想要融入，但是他格格不入。他想起来了。

他是James Kirk，Kirk，那个Kirk，那个总是被丢下的人。

Jim用最后的理智控制了一点情绪，虽然它实际上已经麻木到了连抚慰都感受不到的程度。他心不在焉地走出了酒吧大门，sulu喊了他一声，“Jim？这么早就回去？你之前钓上的两个猎户星女孩还在找你呢。”

“嗯？啊……是啊。”他用着只有他一个人能听到的嘟囔低声说，“Bones该担心了。”

Bones该担心了。

可问题是Bones在那里。

Jim踉跄地走回了他和Bones合住的宿舍楼下。整个宿舍楼都静悄悄的，里面的住户大概要么是已经睡了，要么是还在万圣节的晚会上没有回来。他在想Bones是不是真的出去见了什么人，还是说那只是个借口，他正在宿舍温暖的被窝里，跟一个不知名的女子裸身相缠。那一定会很温暖，就好像他小时候家里挂着的那些照片，大笑着的男人和女人坐在圣诞节的烛火前，他感觉不到，但是想象中，壁炉里的火焰将世界染上了跃动着的柔光。

Jim抽了抽鼻子，天越来越冷了，真的快要将人冻感冒，况且已经有雨滴掉下来，打湿了他的发梢。不管Bones是不是在宿舍里，他都不想让那个已经为自己操碎了心并且可以预见在未来也会持之以恒地为他长出白头发的男人惊慌失措地问自己遇到什么了。问题就是这没法说——他怎么说？

我不小心撞到了我的教授和另一个恰好跟我同姓并且比我牛逼一万倍的教授在偷偷摸摸地接吻，互说情话，然后就突然之间觉得很冷，很疲倦，很孤独？他对教授又不是那种爱，不是，不是那种爱，他其实只是很单纯的……很单纯得觉得和教授在一起很开心，很安全。他可以不用去想自己必须达成什么，必须得做点什么，他不需要证明自己。

于是他终于可以安安静静地坐下来，坐下来，然后做点自己想做的事。不是Jim要做的，也不是Kirk要做的，是安安静静地，只是自己跟自己独处的那种想做的事。

他的人生就好像是在奔跑，持续不断地奔跑。最开始是为了追上自己永远也追不上的荣光，再之后是甩脱身后将要把他吞没的责任，再往后，他跑了，已经跑到一个没有人知道他是谁的地方了。可是那些阴影却还是不曾放过他，于是他的一生就好像是在穷途末路间无处可逃的奔跑。他就像是游戏里不断蹦跳着，向他自己也不知道通往哪里，也不知道会不会存在着“哪里”的上一层爬去的小孩，他的脚下岩浆不停地涌了上来。他每爬一步，岩浆就涌上一步，他的来路被吞噬殆尽他举目四顾她的上方却是另一个方向上漆黑可怕的万丈深渊。他就是在跑，在拼命地逃跑。他燃烧他迸发他燃尽一切，因为如果他停下来，他就会发现自己的手指已满是苍夷。

他抓不住那块该死的石头了，可脚下的岩浆却从未停歇。他想要休息了，可人生的暂停不曾到来。

他唯一的落脚点被Kirk给夺走了，虽然他还立于其上，但他的身体已经预感到了失重的下坠与消失。

他其实没有什么好怨恨Kirk的，因为打从一开始他就知道，依赖上自己的教授是没有出路的，他跟Spock，学生跟教官，充其量也就是学院四年的交情。他也很确定Spock跟自己擦不出什么恋爱上的火花，这就是一种纯粹的不合适——就，一个人病态地依赖着另一方，哪怕是Jim Kirk这么一个从来都没体会过多么健康的情感关系的人都知道，这种感情可他妈要死——反正他和Spock迟早也是要完的，Spock只是他的临时避难所，他不应该怨恨。他其实一直知道自己只是在迁怒，迁怒那个Kirk。

……可他要怎么和Bones谈起这个？多愁善感地，善感到了让人觉得是不是只有Jim一个人会想那么多的，完全没有来由，也因为没有来由而无法消解无法被宽慰的痛楚和迷茫？

他又抽了下鼻子，他大概真的快要被冻感冒——酒吧小王子Jim Kirk晚会中途神秘失踪，第二天大家发现，他不仅不是从一群火辣尤物中衣不遮体地爬起来，还不幸染上感冒吸溜着鼻子，就跟那种经典学院“loser”一样出现在课堂中……

Jim深吸了一口气，他决定换个地方做点什么好能挨到早上，比如说——去找家酒吧，碰碰运气。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章小大副就要出场了！


	3. 大雨倾盆

16

Sunshine酒吧，并不是一个喝酒high歌的好地方——它确实是一个酒吧，没问题。但不管是酒水价格还是空间的布置，对穷学生都是非常地不友好。Jim自进入学院后也只来过这儿一趟，还是因为他不清楚酒水单的价格，被连哄带骗地给诓来的。当时邀请他的女孩毫无疑问是想把它当作两个人感情的开端，但究其结果，只是Jim坚持付清了两人份的钱（他甚至为此动用了自己的紧急储备基金），然后从像个兔子一样从对方生活中蹿走，消失得无影无踪。

可当你想躲开你的朋友，你的同学，或者任何一个可能认识你的人的时候，这个酒吧总会是个不错的选择——尤其是万圣夜，学院成员要么在暖和明亮的家里，要么在学院晚会的party上大喊大叫地胡闹，没有人会跑到一个除了跟什么重要的人会面外，就跟没有一样的高消费酒吧。再说了，外面雨下得很大，天又很冷，这儿离学院宿舍楼很近。Jim的头发全都湿答答地趴在了他的脑门上，他不想再冒雨去找一个新的避雨点。

他走进酒吧幽暗的房间中，调酒师问他想要什么饮料。什么都好，只要能让他暖和起来。暖和起来？一杯火焰威士忌怎么样？不过你看起来醉得厉害，或许我可以给你调点温和的。不，就要火焰威士忌，我今天过得烂透了。好吧，先生，那么一杯火焰威士忌，喝完您回家，睡个好觉。我们这儿规定不能给醉鬼酒精，不行，快乐的或者悲伤的都不行。

Jim呼出了口气，雨水顺着他的额头滚下，四面八方地淹没着他的感官。他不觉得自己“醉得厉害”，恰恰相反，他觉得自己冷得厉害，寒意从五脏六腑往外涌出来的那种厉害。他扫了眼吧台上的钟，10点出头，真可笑，他明明觉得自己已经在那个洗手间里呆了半辈子。他不喜欢这个时间，还不到凌晨，没过午夜，仿佛一切的狂欢与罪恶都还没有正式开始，然而却又足够晚，晚到不管想去做点什么，都显得有那么一点地来不及。

这就是传说中睡觉太早，狂欢太晚的时间。况且现在已经快入冬，一不小心，旧金山的夜幕就低垂下来，把人卷了进去。

酒杯被放在了Jim面前，他有气无力地嘟囔了声谢谢，在付信用点的时候没忘记给对方多加了笔小费——这可是万圣节，是所有人都该兴高采烈地把自己埋藏在恐怖故事中的节日。他们应该眼睛瞪得大大的，目不转睛地盯着荧幕，汗珠顺着眉尖滚落，在结局的时候情不自禁地喊出“我的上帝”，然后和身边的人拥抱，接吻。而不是呆在一个冷飕飕的酒吧里，给那些什么都没得到，只好自己把自己灌醉的醉汉调一杯是好是坏对方完全都尝不出来的火焰威士忌。他还挺同情这个兼职调酒师的男孩，虽然他看起来安定，平稳，正期待着下班——或许下班后，有一个灯火明亮的房子正等着他回去。他可以喂喂自己的猫，打扫打扫房间，然后一口气钻进暖烘烘的被窝……哦，闭嘴，Jim不需要再想那些让他不快活的东西了。

他灌了一大口威士忌，差点被辛辣的液体给呛到。它们落入胃时一点都不暖和，反而冰冷得有些可恨。但是几秒后，灼伤似的暖意就开始从小腹朝着四面八方蔓延，Jim总算摇摇晃晃地在世界中站稳了脚跟。

雨水噼里啪啦地在窗户上响着，就好像从头顶擦着飞过的流弹。

或许上帝知道自己在做什么，所以世界上才会有祸不单行，或是好事成双这样的谚语。再或者，其实他自己也不知道事情是怎么发生的，这就好像鹿在溪流边舐水，却并不知道它头上的树叶黄金般地飘落。总之，就是在那会儿，在Jim终于喝下了自己的第一口威士忌，终于在这个夜晚觉得身体再度暖和起来，那些冻僵在他的指尖，麻木着的情感重新苏醒过来了的时候，他听到了第二个非常熟悉的声音。

“我是不会丢下他上星舰的。”他一生最好的朋友，一直试图在保护他，试图用一个成年男人所能做到的极致来理解Jim的挚友正坐在那儿，背对着Jim说。“你听着，不管舰队给我开的条件有多么好，哪怕他们告诉我只要服役一年我就能离开这个该死的地方，我也不能丢下他不管。”整个银河系一等一的老顽固摇着头，斩钉截铁，“你不知道他有多需要人在他身边，他是我的病人，我不能丢下他不管。”

Jim知道自己不该听这个的，就好像他也不该去听Kirk他们的对话。可他就是忍不住，操，他的人生什么时候学会过克制和忍耐。

何况被割伤的阵痛与扑面而来的狂喜总是在一个瞬间就被决定。生活最喜欢以某种令人绝望的方式追赶着它的受害者，将人一步步地逼退到悬崖的边缘，却又要柔声地冲着他说：“你知道，你总是可以拒绝的。”

你知道，你总是可以克制住自己的好奇心，以一种高贵的矜持直接走开的。

“你把他说得像个十三四岁的小男孩。”Jim听着Bones的“约会对象”用着温和的语气说，“但事实上他已经成年了，加入了舰队。他是个成年人……”

“也依旧是一个要被照顾的小鬼。得了吧，说得就好像成年是什么该死的鲤鱼跃龙门。成年前一天还是个需要被照顾被保护的孩子，下一秒就能突然蜕变成了个完全不一样的东西似的。这就跟一个人的病情可以被追溯到多少年以前，然后要经年累月的疗伤才能康复一样，一个人的成长也是同样。我是他的负责医师，我有责任在他困难的时期照顾好他，这是他需要的。你以为我治疗人就像维修一个该死的道具，它们没有感情没有感觉，我上来这儿扭扭那儿转转它们就‘好了’……”

“但也完全可能只是出于你过强的保护欲——每个人都得摆脱掉他人的支撑独自长大的，McCoy医生，何必这么激动呢？我知道James Kirk的经历可能会激起你的保护欲，而你，正如我们的档案调查所言，是个极富责任心的人。但你真不应该为了他而拒绝这么一个邀请……想想看，McCoy医生，你只需要在进取号服役一年，等另一位医生完成自己的任务，接你的班，然后你就可以顺顺利利地结束服役，回到地面上继续做你喜欢的研究，或者治疗你喜欢的病人——常规的服役年限是5年或者以上，我知道你的前妻正在据此要求获得你们孩子的监护权。接受这个邀请对实在是你百利而无一害。”

Bones沉默了片刻，Jim盯着他微微变换的坐姿。“但我不能就这么丢下他一个人不管。”医生再次开口时，听起来苍老了不知几岁。“我确实可能有些保护欲过头，但我判断得出，一个人什么时候需要被照料，什么时候自己一个人就能行。他刚刚脱离过去的生活一年，事实上很多时候他依旧在摇摆不定，他还没能找到他自己。该死，他的生活里必须要有一个锚把他给定住，你不明白吗？这跟保护欲没有关系，这是……这是医生的责任，义务。我是个医生，我修的不是个机器人，他的铁皮壳子里头有着一颗心，如果他的心能和他的胳膊腿一样轻轻松松就治好那我就省大事了，你不明白吗，你不懂吗？”

“我可从来不知道你考过心理资格证，McCoy医生。”坐在Bones对面的人轻轻地叹了口气，“说真的，这是主任花了很大力气才替你争取来的……想想看，Kirk上校——也就是进取号未来的舰长——也对你的履历很满意。人们都说他为人慷慨直率，从不为难下属，更不会和那些舰长一样，嘴上说着一年后放人，结果到时候却找杂七杂八的理由扣住你。他愿意到时候为你特批调职令，而他从不会打破自己的承诺……想想看，McCoy。我不是单纯的一个说客，你说心，我也是有心的，我不会故意把你往火坑里推。这是真的很不错。你其实也知道这一点……不然，从一开始你就不会答应来商量这事了。”他的声音又耐心了些，“想想你的女儿，McCoy。她难道就不需要自己的父亲的陪伴吗？她难道就不需要自己的父亲去爱她，去保护她吗？一年换五年，谁都能算清这笔帐的，是不是？”

Jim的头很痛。

事实上，他头痛得快要炸开。

那个调酒师或许是对的——他真的喝了太多的酒。因为他发现世界大抵是颠倒了，所以他的上方是一旦坠入便会彻底失去踪迹的无底深渊，他的下方则是乌云密布，冰冷到让人痛入骨髓的深灰色天空。而他正坐在吧台的软座上，就坐在这虚无与灰暗间，那本该点燃他的酒却化作了将人坠入死亡的水银。他想站起来逃开，他需要站起来走开，他知道这就跟过去的每一次一样。就跟过去的每一次一样。

他碍到了别人事，他妨碍到了人追求自由，追求爱情，或者追求理想。对方做不到一脚把自己踢开，所以他只好埋下头，自己悄悄地溜走。

The person left behind.总是这样的。

一直是这样的。

可偏偏这时，他的腿无论如何地都使不上力气。

他想呕吐，他真的喝了太多。当他终于从座位上爬起来的时候，他甚至失手打翻了威士忌。他磕磕巴巴地跟酒保道歉，愿意付信用点作赔偿。当他跌跌撞撞地找到自己的脚时，他意识到原本背对着自己的Bones，正扭过头来看他。

“……”

酒吧的灯光很黯淡，Jim因为天气而竖起了衣领。但这些都算不上什么伪装。Bones意识到他没看错人，眼前的落魄鬼就是Jim，也不过需要几秒钟的时间。他走了几步，感觉到那个失败的床单做的劣质斗篷吸满了水，它快要把Jim给拽倒了。他累了。

而当Bones站起来，大喊着他的名字，想叫他停下的时候，Jim已经推开了酒吧门，步入了夜色的滂沱大雨之中。

  


17

世界总是会遵照着一定的规则稳定持续地运行，就好像上帝他老人家也想不出更多的套路来加剧戏剧冲突了一样。譬如说现在我们这儿有个人要倒霉了，那他就绝不会只倒霉一小阵子，不，绝不会，他一定得一路悲惨下去，他得先撞见自己内心深处最大的恐惧和愤怒，然后他又会发现自己最忠实的朋友正在摇摆不定——而你知道这个冲突里最悲伤的是什么吗？他发现他自己成了他朋友的绊脚石。

这他妈可不是一句“你背叛了我！”就可以解决的。没，怎么能，现实里哪会有那么简单的事。咱实话实说，这年头，除非个例，就那种舞台上的主角，James T. Kirk上校才会遇到的特例，不然平时生活里就根本不存在着谁对不起谁，谁又对得起谁的事。大家聚在一起，相互扶持，相互支持，然后到时候了，就自然而然地散开。没有哪一个是离开了另一个就活不下去的，况且被依赖的也不是天然就应该对依赖自己的人具有责任的说法。No，对不起，不。

甚至这事连“不怪Bones”这种话都说不了口，他是说……本来Bones就没什么可怪的，对吧。你用这样的句式，多多少少像是在原谅对方，但事实上呢？需要被原谅的大概是Jim，因为站在人家路上，碍到人家事的偏偏也就是Jim。不过他也懒得去想这个。雨下那么大，他湿透了，还很冷，他知道他不能回宿舍，因为Bones绝对会在宿舍等着他——并伴随以一大串的“Jim我并不会离开你”之类的用脚趾头都想得到的安慰。他的PADD进了水，在他试图按掉Bones的通讯的时候，因为雨太大，触摸屏判断不出Jim手指按在了哪里，在他粗暴地试图关机时掉进了水坑。反正他自己也搞不清自己走到那儿了，暴雨下得地面阵阵地发白。对了，你见过发白的暴雨吗？真的是稍远一点的地方就看不真切，一切都好像被泡进了湿乎乎的白色里。你可能没见过，但你一定遇到过，他是说，全世界的人都知道，因为这样的天气最适合窝在家中，喝着一杯热牛奶，热咖啡，或者随便什么……热热乎乎暖暖和和的东西，然后听着外面磅礴的雨声打在屋檐上，于是一个人感到温暖，安全，昏昏欲睡……

哦他说到哪了？对，他的PADD坏掉了，而更悲剧的是他其实还摔了一跤，因为能见度不够，他跑太快，而路还很滑。他一定是摔在了某个正在维修道路的泥坑里。不，他没受伤，感谢他杰出的运动神经，这点小麻烦还不至于让他崴脚或者鼻青脸肿。而他现在还待在坑里的唯一原因，让大水泡着自己，从鼻尖到衣服全挂满了水的真正原因，就是……

就是他站不起来了。

生活给了他一拳头，所以他一时半会儿站不起来了……这没什么好丢人的，对吧？他哦地一声跌在地上，知道爬起来的时候准又得挨上另一拳头，所以他干脆躺在地上，一动不动——他就是没有再跑，再走，或者再转移去其他地方的欲望了。他很累，累到甚至想这么又湿又冷还很疲倦地睡着。这么睡一觉又冻不死他，他可以之后撒个小谎，说自己是喝了太多酒，跟一群辣妹鬼混完，回家的路上摇摇晃晃从路上跌下去的——这儿是哪？他不知道，没关系，反正醉鬼走错了路也很常见。

他用手捋起了额头上湿漉漉的头发。他的发型被毁了，趴了下来，就像是小时候，他还留长发的时候那样垂在脸上。他捋了捋头发，没什么效果，因为他那头金发湿透了，而正巧，他手上也全都是水，他身上哪都是水，所以怎么也弄不干，捋跟没捋都没什么区别。他累了，还有点困，除了身体飘飘然提醒他他快要发烧（哦说真的，这都23世纪了，发个烧又死不了人）外，没什么不正常。他长出了口气，脑袋靠在脏兮兮的泥坑上（棒极了，这意味着之后他洗头的时候他会很后悔这几分钟，前提是如果到时候他还有力气洗头的话）。雨声好像离他很远，又好像要把他淹没。而事实上，只有这么一会儿，他脑子里停止了思考。

停止了思考，就好像一直嗡嗡作响的发动机终于停了下来，你才意识到这个世界可以有多安静。人在喧嚣中找到了他自己。哦不要，别，别说得那么诗情画意，Jim Kirk，别美化现在的情景了。看看你自己，Jim Kirk，看看你自己，一条败犬，没人要的小狗。你早就知道自己是这样的身份，不是吗？没有人真的爱你，没有人在乎你，你只是一群人的责任——想想你的妈妈，你妈妈为了你这个责任而不能和你的父亲死在一起。想想你的继父……哦别了吧，想他还不如想想狗屎。再想想Bones，嗯……反正，包括Pike在内。一切就是这样的……

James T. Kirk，彻头彻尾的失败者。你见过失败得像条狗一样的人吗？如果没有，那你真的应该见见他，他简直是摆出一副满不在乎的嘴脸，然后将失败从头到尾地品尝了个遍。失败的品鉴者，James T. Kirk。

他被自己的这个念头逗得笑了出来。哦，这绝不是在自虐。他是真的觉得这很好笑，只是绝大多数人理解不了这种幽默感。他们……就是理解不了。当Jim笑起来的时候，他们总会用着一种疼痛的，就好像心碎掉了还是怎样的表情盯着他……他们没有最起码的幽默感。

你知道吗？事实上就是，如果不笑的话，你还能拿这些怎样？你还能拿这些操蛋的事怎样？你改变不了，那至少试着拿它来发笑，这可以让人变得好过一点。当你像是一个漠不关心者一样地嘲笑着自己的伤痕，你就不再是那个可怜兮兮的弱者，受了伤的家伙。况且这真的有点黑色幽默在里面，他不是在逞强，不是在啊哈或者怎样，他是真·的·想·笑。

他发出了轻轻的咯咯的笑声，虽然不一会儿这阵笑声就被雨水给淹没了。他的上牙磕起了下牙，他现在是真的有点冷。他的理智满不在乎地想，或许他该找个地方暖和一点，随便糊弄过去……

然后明天？太阳照常升起，The sun always rises，而tomorrow，tomorrow is another day。

不管再操蛋的事，明天还是照常会到来。James T. Kirk又会是一个蒸不烂煮不熟捶不破炒不爆响当当一粒铜豌豆，真的，就是这样，甭管是什么天塌下来的事也莫不过如此，况且天还没真塌下来呢，慌什么。

他只是有点累。他太累了，在他重新爬起来，假装什么事都没发生，假装一切照常运行前，他需要歇一下，他需要好好地休息一会儿……

或许睡会儿也没什么大不了的。他心不在焉地想。他有理由的，他喝醉了。

也正是在这时，他听到有什么人在喊着自己的名字。

不是Bones，不是老Spock，不是他的同学Sulu。

他听到一个说不上多么熟悉，但他确实认得的，总是那么安静，悄然，又平淡的声音，正带着一种过了头的惊诧在他头顶上喊。

“Jim？”

  


18

Well-done。

在把自己折腾成这副鬼样以后，他还得面对他今晚第三次的倒霉事。

他没出声，指望着这样Spock就可以明白他是什么意思，识趣地乖乖离开——或许他会以为他认错了人，把这当成是一个醉鬼或是怎样。但他还是小瞧了瓦肯人执拗的性格，过了一分钟，旁边的土块簌簌地动了起来。那个打着黑伞的瓦肯人小心翼翼地落脚，终于踩着泥沙混杂的坑的边缘，以一种完全说不上优雅的姿态爬了下来。“Jim。”他站稳了脚跟，凑近了一点后，不无惊异地说，“我以为你还在酒吧参加晚会。”

“是啊，我参加完晚会，这不是在回家的路上。”他听到自己的声音，比预料中的要低，像是睡着了一样的呓语。他一定比自己预料得还要疲倦。

Spock听清了——虽然他又往前凑了一点。他一只手撑着Jim身边的土墙，身体微微地前倾——那种穿破了雨幕抵达到了他身边一般的感觉。Jim眯起眼，Spock满脸的雨水，这和他平时那种清爽干燥的感觉截然不同。他知道瓦肯人喜欢炎热的气候，冰冷潮湿的天气令他们厌恶，这就让Spock脸上关切的神情变得有几分好笑。年轻的瓦肯人没穿制服，而是披了件深色的外套，里面露出了银灰色的毛衣领子，虽然从目前能看到的情况，那件毛衣也毫无疑问变得湿哒哒的，完全失去了保暖的作用。

瓦肯人小心翼翼地观察着他，他犹豫了一下，伸出手，像是想碰碰Jim的脸，肩膀，或是手指。

Jim将脸侧向了一遍，泥水顺着发梢弄脏了他的脸。“走开。”他轻声说。

“你湿透了。”Spock指出了一个傻子都知道的事实，“并且你没有避雨的工具，你需要帮助。”

“是啊是啊天才，你真聪明，我说了，走开。”

“你的体温正在升高，Jim，而以目前的情况判断，这毫无疑问是发烧的症状，我不能抛下你不管。”

人类厌烦了起来。“那就让它烧着去好了，我不关心——说真的，Spock，你管那么多做什么。你走在路上，是吧，这说明你一定有什么地方要去，那为什么你就不能让我一个人待会儿，而你去走你的路呢——你知道吗？你现在可够烦人的，把你的小鼻子到处乱拱，一点都不尊重其他人的意愿。我说了，走开好吧，Spock？”

瓦肯人还是用着同样的一副神情看着他，既没有被他刺伤，也没有因此而迷惘。

他只是用着那么一副仔细端详，就好像要穿透什么，要剥开Jim的外壳，试图触碰到他实质的目光认真地盯着他。他深棕色的大眼睛因此而黑得发亮。

Jim冷笑一声，他干脆闭上眼，连看都懒得看他。

雨变小了一点，不知道是不是他的错觉。然后他意识到这不是，因为Spock正在努力把伞架在两个人的头上。瓦肯人的吃力程度证明了这个动作非常地艰难——他要一边支撑住自己一边给两个人打伞，而与此同时他又不能直接靠到Jim的身上。哪怕以瓦肯人的三倍体能，要摆出这么一个柔韧性要求的姿势也明显不怎么容易，Spock在小心翼翼地调整雨伞的角度，好让Jim能多在伞下面一点。Jim看不出这有什么用，实际上他们两个人根本已经和被水泡过没什么区别，瓦肯人整洁的衣服也已经被泥浆给毁了。而他看着这人认认真真的动作，不知道为什么又觉得很想笑。

哦他不能笑，老天，他才不能让Spock觉得自己在这儿受欢迎。

“你说得确实符合事实。”在终于找到一个可以维持住平衡的姿势后，瓦肯人斟酌了一会儿，还是开了口。“事实上，我是去找你的……Jim。在6.71分钟前，我的实验刚刚告一段落，接下来的工作只需要待其生长再进行观察。我想起了你的邀约，所以想去看看你是不是还在现场，Jim。所以既然我找到了你，那么我就不再具备，如你所言，’走自己的路去’的动机。”

Jim茫然地盯着瓦肯人的嘴唇一张一合，他花了点儿时间思考Spock这他妈到底是说些什么（准是这该死的发烧让他思绪变慢了），然后他震惊了。

“一般人会在这种情况下还想着解释这个吗？”他说。我是在说气话诶，哥们儿，还有我的核心意思是让你走开，谁他妈……

谁他妈在乎你到底是去找谁或是怎样。

走开，我现在很烦，没有时间陪你玩那点哦我恋爱了真巧我也是的垃圾小游戏。

Spock认认真真地凝视着他。Jim不喜欢他的目光，那就好像Jim是什么值得观察的，值得被认真对待的东西一样的感觉。这让Jim想不自在地动动肩，或者干脆往后缩缩……可事实上他背后就是土墙，所以他也没有什么地方能去缩。

“我是个瓦肯人。”然后Spock平静地开了口。“所以如果我违反了人类的某种习俗，我会和你道歉。”

呃……

“你并没有什么好道歉的，该道歉的是我，好吗，可我现在没有心情。”他竭力调动自己的情绪，至少让声音别那么地有气无力，“听着，为什么你不能就去随便哪里走走，放我一个人待会儿？我懂你在担心什么但我想一个人待会儿的，好吧？别那么烦人，走开。”

瓦肯人歪着脑袋，平时的时候他会说这个表情看起来有点乖巧的感觉，但现在它只是让人火大。“我不能。”他说，“你正在发烧，而我不能放一个发烧的人没有任何保护措施地待在这样的大雨里，这是违反军人原则的，Jim。”

“他不能”，他真的要冷笑出来了，如果他还有力气的话。可他没劲儿了，他累得要死，虽然现在不怎么冷了，因为你很难一边跟人发火一边冷得要死。“那你就在那儿待着吧，supervulcan。”他说，“反正我哪也不会去。”

他闭上眼，开始假装Spock不在这儿，自己也不是坐在一个泥坑中——这可有点难，尤其在天气越来越冷，雨水虽然有一部分被遮住，但还有很多在想方设法往两个人空间里灌的情况下。他大概坚持了不到一分钟，可能只有40秒，他就又不耐烦了。

他睁开眼，正对上Spock毫不避讳（也因此显得毫无礼貌）的视线。是啊他以前也遇到过这种事，他说OK，fine，他很好，然后睁开眼，对上心理医生，老师，或者随便什么人，充满了关切，谨慎，还有同情的视线。

可问题Spock的视线里没有同情，它甚至连最起码的谨慎都没有。他就是那么认真地盯着Jim看，好像这么盯下去，Jim就能自动解开一个谜题，然后自发康复起来给他看一样。

“你好烦。”他说，顿了顿，觉得自己声音不够大，所以又努力吸了口气，用更大的声音朝着瓦肯人说，“你烦死了。别盯着我看，走开。”

Spock发出了声类似哦一样的短音。他乖乖地扭过了头，认真凝视起了Jim耳朵旁大概几厘米的地方，不再试图用视线穿透Jim，干点什么比如给Jim的灵魂来个热辣穿刺之类的事了。

这搞得Jim又有点想笑，虽然是有气无力的笑。他真搞不清事情是怎么变成这样的。几分钟前，就在这儿，他又冷又困还很疲倦，他只想待在自己的思绪中，一个人安安静静地冷静下来，然后等到凌晨有力气的时候再爬出去，找个地方随便怎样……结果现在呢，他坐在这儿，发着烧，累得难受，而Spock在他旁边，一个只要把脸凑近一点就能鼻尖碰上鼻尖的距离，假装一本正经地按照Jim的要求不去看他——却无论如何就是不肯按他的要求离开。他被这个“看起来好像很听你的话但实际上根本没在乎你的意见”的行为搞得又好气又好笑，他他妈应该沉浸在自己的思绪里自生自灭自我疗伤的，像往常一样，而事实上他忙着瞪着Spock，精疲力尽地想着妈的世界上怎么会有这种人。

“你他妈是属犟驴系的吗？”他不该这么和Spock说话的，之前也不该那样说，但他现在很想说点伤人的话，不是伤害他人，就是嘲笑自己。“还有别他妈装着有多乖地瞧着别处了，看着我。”

Spock眨了眨眼，他面色如常地转了过来。而有那么一瞬间Jim甚至意识到这家伙又多好看。刚脱离青年期，渐渐出现了棱角的脸的轮廓，认真的鼻子，坚毅的嘴巴。他还是用着那种捉摸不透的表情盯着Jim，事实上他一张口，就又成功把Jim气到了一个新的高度。

他说，“不，我想不是。因为很明显，瓦肯人和地球上的马科奇蹄目生物没有任何关联，我可以保证在基因测序组上的差别也足够大。”

他他妈确实想给Spock一巴掌，前提是他有力气抬起手的话。

“谢谢你的回答。”他集中精神认真地回话。他现在开始觉得有点晕晕乎乎了，肾上腺素逐渐退下后，他开始吃起了发烧的苦头。“现在，Spock，我是认真的，让我一个人待会儿。”

“我可以不说话，不移动，尽量降低自己的存在感。因为我相信在人类的语言里，你所描述的是一种思绪上的独处要求。”

这时候你他妈倒是很懂人类习语了喔？

他甚至没力气生气了。“我是真的没兴趣和你玩语言游戏，Spock，求你了，让我待会儿，不行吗？”

那双黑眼睛里倒映着Jim的影子。“从军人的职责要求角度，决定了我不可以对你弃而不管……”

“那你就找根绳子也行把我捆到你想把我捆的地方去，你他妈别假装……”

“但与此同时我又希望能够最高限度的尊重你的需求。”Spock就跟没听见一样地继续说，“这两种心理导致了非常强烈的冲突，我相信用人类的话说，我正处于激烈的矛盾中，并感到了不知所措。”

……哦。

“……ai大脑终于遇到了死循环，哈？”

Spock皱着眉头看着他，“我并非ai，这点我之前就已经和你澄清过。”

是啊，是什么时候跟他澄清的，那时候他还拿Spock开过玩笑。听起来简直像是上辈子的事了一样。

他靠着身后的泥墙，又感到了强烈的好笑。可能跟他在不知所措时容易笑话自己是同样的机理。他懒得去想了。

“你知道吗。”他试图跟Spock讲道理，虽然他已经很困了。“正常人类是不该在这种时候争论自己是不是ai的。他们不该这样。”他喘了口气，他思绪不怎么明朗，他冷得有点厉害，但他还不希望在Spock的眼前瑟瑟发抖。“你应该一上来就关切地问我怎么了，发生什么了，然后一把抱住我……呃算了，这个对你来说太难了。总之你该多问问我怎么了，而不是问这个，你懂吗？就……没人会在这种时候关心ai不ai的，Spock。没有人。”

现在Spock是真的歪起了头，那种典型的，外国人面对文化冲击时若有所思的神情。“你希望我问你吗？”他沉思着问。“你想我问你吗？”

他闭上眼，“……不，算了，谢谢，这好他妈奇怪。”哪有人蹲在像自己这样处境的人身边，还需要人指点才知道自己该说什么的。这太他妈奇怪了。他还能怎么说，他说，好的，谢谢，请你多多问问我？

这事……本来Spock就算问了，他也不会说。这又不是什么值得分享出来的好事，他是说，单是想想就让人筋疲力尽。事实上，他反而很高兴Spock没有问。他已经受够了没完没了伴随着同情的安慰和无聊的废话了，他其实很高兴Spock没有。

Spock点了点头，他还是那副若有所思的样子——这种明明很烦人的非要牵扯进来却又在莫名其妙的时候文化冲击的样子真的很好笑，太好笑了，妈的——“那你希望我……拥抱你吗？”他谨慎地问。

“什么？”Jim提高了嗓门。

然后他意识到了，Spock正用着和自己一样的一副，非常勉为其难差不多写在脸上“我不知道我想不想要做这个这种动作太艰难了当然如果你坚持我也会去做但我正在突破我内心对于触碰的底限需求”的表情回望着他。

操。Jim目瞪口呆地想，这他妈不该是我的表情吗，那种“我一点都不想你们碰我但不给你们碰碰你们就一脸担心仿佛我会因为肌肤饥渴症马上死去一样我勉为其难忍受一下好了这群人说是在安慰我实际上还不是在安慰自己”的表情？

Jim闭上了眼，这太尴尬了，尴尬到他垂头丧气地想要不投降算了。“你知道吗，我们为什么不换个话题，比如我现在和你回去，然后我们假装刚刚的对话没有发生过，好吗？”

他真的不该用一般人安慰人的套路来衡量一个瓦肯人。

这哥们儿就没按套路出牌过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock终于把小舰长捡回去了，我指天发誓接下来只会有糖糖糖糖糖——


	4. 想和你在一起

19

Spock的宿舍楼离这儿意外的不远，虽然雨下得发白，他们具体在哪Jim也说不大清。Jim从那个小土坡时爬上来时手软得使不上力气，还是瓦肯人俯下身拽住了他。他被拖上去的时候脸埋在Spock的大衣里，可惜雨水大到什么东西闻起来都是一股子湿漉漉的味儿。他的脚重新触及地面时，Spock哼了一声，因为挨得太近，Jim能够感觉到瓦肯人胸腔因为鼻音而起的轰鸣，不知为何，他觉得这带着一种淡淡的性感。

“即使是保守估计，你的体温也应该超过了38度。”Spock说，“你确定不需要去医院寻求帮助吗？”Jim对此摇了摇脑袋，去医院，那就意味着明天早起他就得跟Bones两个人大眼瞪小眼小眼瞪大眼大眼瞪小眼小眼瞪大眼……而他还没有心情跟Bones就那些破事详细聊聊。他朝着Spock喊了句话，但喉咙哑到让人什么都听不清。于是年轻的瓦肯人将耳朵凑到他嘴边上，而他的手，还紧紧环绕着Jim的腰。

哗哗的大雨将世界和伞下的两人分割开，像是被拥抱般的感觉带来了一种堪称荒谬的安全感。

荒谬的安全感，就好像这已经是一个可以遮风避雨的小小的房间，雨水劈劈啪啪，但跟两个人已毫无关联。他甚至可以在这么短短的一刻认为Spock真的爱上了他，而他也真的爱上了Spock。这种颠倒的荒谬感让Jim想笑，但他肿痛的喉咙让他失去了用笑声撕裂瓦肯人耳膜的可能。

“你要再说一次去医院，”他喊道，“我就重新下到那个坑里去！”

Spock环绕着他腰部的手微微松开了些——Jim不会说他内心甚至因此而出现了一丝丝的惋惜。他专门又盯着土坑看了两秒，然后深色的眼睛才挪回到了Jim身上。“你不能回去。”这个瓦肯人一字一句，严谨得要死，“否则你可能因为肺炎而死。”

他真的笑出来了，妈的。

“那就闭嘴，领我回去。”他说。“我困了。”

他的瓦肯人温和地眨了眨眼，直起身，示意Jim跟上。在示意的时候，似乎还在思考着Jim需不需要搀扶。

“我不用你管。”他略微提高了点声音，确保即使在暴雨声中，Spock也可以听见，“带路就成。”

 

20

他一路靠自己跟Spock走回宿舍的计划没能完美实现，这是因为在五十米后他脚一软，差点跌回到路边的水坑里去。一直观察着情况的Spock眼疾手快地抄起了他，让他稳稳站回到了地面上。这让Jim心情再不好也不能冲他喊把我放开。他还是拒绝了Spock提供其他帮助的建议，虽然在Spock把外套披给他时他吸吸鼻子，乖乖伸上了袖子。大衣当然是湿透了，但多少还带着点瓦肯人的暖意。他现在是真的开始担心在自己烧晕过去之前，Spock会不会也因为低温而倒在路上。去往宿舍的路长得就好像永远也走不到尽头，可总之，他们还是想办法跌跌撞撞进了楼，等Jim晕晕乎乎的脑子重新转过弯来时，Spock已经一边甩着头发上的水，一边用钥匙开门了。

瓦肯人的单人宿舍给人的第一印象是干净整洁。而当Jim摇摇晃晃倚在门框上的时候，Spock飞快打开房间中的中央空调并设定温度。这儿至少比马路边上要暖和，Jim现在是真的又晕又困到什么都懒得去想了。

“Jim？”Spock抓着他的肩膀，温柔却坚定地把他拖进了房间。Jim哼哼了几声，虽然他自己也不知道那是“别碰我”还是“我困了”。房间还没暖和起来，他被安置在沙发上，漂亮的真皮沙发因此留下了一大滩脏乎乎带着泥的水渍。“我现在为你取一条毛巾来，在你擦干头发的时候我可以泡一杯退烧药，”Spock站起来说，“之后你可以去床上休息，这是合乎逻辑的。”这么说着的他迈开了长长的腿，拉开壁橱去翻东找西。Jim在原地发了几秒钟的呆，生锈的发条才不情不愿嘎吱嘎吱地转了起来。

“我更想先洗个澡。”冰凉的水还淌在他的眼窝和鼻子下方，湿透的衣服紧紧地贴在了皮肤上。他或许该修正修正语气，让它听起来更有礼貌些——但谁让这个瓦肯人非要无视Jim的拒绝，把他强行捡回来的。Jim自暴自弃地想，他当然知道这不好，可……可是，他真的没力气搞得那么文绉绉的了。

本来在翻捡柜中衣物的Spock停住了动作，他直起身，胳膊上还挂着一条没剪标签牌的毛巾，稍稍犹豫了一秒。“我只有音波浴。”他重新朝着Jim走来，看起来比以往任何时候都更像是一个真实存在的人。他手里的毛巾是乳黄色的，是超市里那种一次三条的特价便宜货。但当他用它认认真真地擦拭起Jim脸上的水时，Jim还是没忍住哼出了声。这太舒服了……尤其在被雨水浇了这么个透之后。

“我自己来就可以。”出于男人的尊严，他接过了毛巾，囫囵地揉了揉脑袋。终于干爽了的感觉让他好了很多（也晕了很多）。毛巾上留下了大条大条的泥痕——他或许该给Spock买条新毛巾，Jim晕晕乎乎地想着。他现在真的脏的像个泥猴子——Spock呢？Spock也好不到哪去。虽然不像jim头发脖子都是脏的，但他还没换衣服，于是Jim就可以看到他原本银灰色的毛衣上溅满了脏兮兮的泥点子。他的大衣……哦他的大衣刚刚被Jim脱在了门口，考虑到Jim身上都是泥浆，那么那件大衣确实是字面意义地从内而外的脏了。

“我觉得我可以调试出热水，但至少需要两分钟。”瓦肯人又把一杯热水放在了Jim的面前，白色的蒸汽氤氲在冰冷的房间内，仅仅是看到它都能让人迫不及待地想把它灌下去。“在这儿等一下。”

他抱起了热乎乎的开水——滚烫的触感让他差点把它洒一裤子，可与此同时他又恨不得把全身都贴到这杯子上。他哆哆嗦嗦地盯着Spock，脑子又突然清明了几秒。

“我可以用你的PADD给Bones发封信吗？”他说，“他应该还在找我，我不想让他着急。”

Spock在走进浴室前示意了他，其中一个PADD就在沙发前的茶几上，密码是0322。Jim把毛巾撩上了桌。

房间暂时只有他一个人了。

 

21

雨水还在哗哗不停地下着……在这个房间外，听起来离他已经异常地遥远。

Spock没有设PADD的背景图片，默认的淡黄色背景有着那么一种旧书页式的暖意。Jim喜欢这个感觉，旧书页，意味着干燥和整洁。他礼貌地没有对其他内容探头探脑，直接敲开了左下角的邮件通讯系统。密密麻麻的已读信息塞满了邮箱，在等待加载时Jim还心不在焉地注意到，Spock将每一封信都进行了归类整理——并且左边整整齐齐显示了一排“已回复”的小标记。这到底是哪里来的乖小孩，Jim又一次地在飘飘然的热度中想要发笑。但总算新邮件的界面跳了出来，他将烂熟于心的收件号码输了进去，简单说了一句自己是Jim，在朋友家，然后别的什么也没提地直接按了发送。

新邮件的页面自动消失了。他在关闭PADD前，余光瞥到了其中一个通讯人的头像——这很显眼，毕竟她的排位很靠前，最新的邮件标题是“记住我爱你”，摘要栏显示的内容是“Sweet Heart”，而已回复的小标记中，又只有她这一栏是空缺的。

Jim当然不至于把她误认成Spock女朋友之类的角色——头像照片上的女性并不年轻了，四十多岁，跟他妈差不多一样的年纪，还笑得一脸温柔。世人皆说相由心生或许真的有其道理，因为这个女性的每一条皱纹，都透露出一种耐心的祥和。她周身带着那么一种非常特殊的气质，仿佛一个温柔知性的贵妇人……

而她的手则搭在一个瓦肯人的肩膀上，一个目不转睛，认认真真盯着摄像头的瓦肯人……

……怎么看怎么像Spock。

……是这世界上所有的瓦肯人都长得一个样，还是说这真的就是Spock？

Jim关上了PADD——虽然作为一个黑客，说这句话未免有点说服力不足，但是偷窥别人的隐私……总是让人有点不太自在，尤其当那是Spock的隐私的时候。

……他从没想过，Spock，一个瓦肯人，和一个人类女性——而那个人类女性的岁数刚刚好可以当他的母亲。她还管Spock叫Sweet Heart。

一个被强行套进那些人类母亲会喜欢给小孩们穿的，毛绒绒的圣诞装里的小小Spock蹦进了Jim的脑海。那个小瓦肯人正挑着眉，一脸忍无可忍地不耐烦（也有可能是不甚满意的板着个脸），有些婴儿肥的脸也因此带上了一种别样的可爱……

Jim火速挥舞起PADD，把这个印象从脑海中驱逐了出去。这太可怕了，Spock，又高又帅相貌堂堂，即使在追求别人时也依旧显得那么冷淡而高傲的Spock，却被他的大脑给配上了这么个形象——他99.9999%是烧糊涂了才会想出这个。

他将平板撂回到了茶几上，浴室传来了淋浴的水声。Jim有点好奇正在研究热水器的Spock会不会被花洒喷上一脸的热水，有些狼狈地甩起头发——他看起来真的很不习惯湿漉漉的环境，而那种被他掩饰住，却从紧绷的眼角泄露出的不自然的焦虑不知为何也显得相当可爱。可爱，Spock，把这两个词联系在一起，他一定是疯了……

他花了几秒钟的时间重新打量这个房间——已经失去调节能力的平衡控制器让Jim一开始对房间有了点不自然的认知，他深吸了口气。已经渐渐暖和起来的空气充盈了他的肺部……

这个房间本质上和Jim的双人宿舍一样大。区别大概只是靠窗的方向，该放两张床的位置被替换成了一张稍大一点的单人床。床的右侧是一张摆了台灯的床头柜，再往右则是大大的玻璃窗。纱帘笼了下来，刚好把狂风暴雨挡在外面。而床靠近出口这一侧摆得得则是简单的书桌与椅子。Jim合理推测Spock把装饰房间的经费全都花在了电脑设备的采购上，因为他辨认出了主机的牌子，是行业里的顶尖货，而从外壳上的痕迹来看，很明显主人还亲手改装过它。Jim怀疑这台电脑的运算速度可以超过学院给毕业生准备的模拟演习系统，半透明的环形显示屏占满了书桌大部分的空间……

这看起来可真是机械得要紧，却又让任何一个喜欢编程的人心痒得不行。这么想着的Jim忍不住傻笑。除了这些设备以外，其余的部分倒是都和他的双人宿舍一个模样——一张待客用的沙发（他已经用雨水跟泥洗了个透），一张不高的茶几，沙发正对面是单独的盥洗室……

而Spock正从盥洗室中探出头来。

“我将热水调整成了适宜人类使用的温度。”他整齐的刘海儿正湿哒哒地垂在额头前，“你确定洗澡时不需要我的帮助吗，Jim？”

这该死得就像是一个温馨又安全的，不大不小，刚刚合适的家。

雨水倒灌入海，世界被洪水环绕。而你躲藏在温暖的方舟中，危险被隔绝在了世界的另一头……

“不用了。”他听到自己平静地说，“谢谢你，Spock。”

他走进浴室时腿还是有点软，Spock为他找了双拖鞋。当他在Jim走进盥洗室前扶了他一把时，他今晚罕见地没有抱怨，只是拍了拍Spock的臂膀。

“你不会在我洗澡的时候因为太冷而晕在这里吧？”Jim问，“你知道……第二天学生们发现这里横尸了两个人。”

瓦肯人将毛巾递到他手里时，微微挑起了眉毛。Jim却能从对方巧克力色的眼睛中看出一个笑意来。“并不会。”他回答说。“因为考虑到这间寝室的隔音效果和宿舍平时的往来情况，我们同时晕倒在这里等待被发现的期望时长不会低于三天。所以我会尽力避免这样的情况发生的……沐浴液在你右手边的架子上。”

当Spock留Jim在浴室，虚掩上门，并保证如果Jim有任何需要，喊一声他就可以听见时，Jim正对着花洒，努力地试图把脸上的笑容给憋回去。

这可真不得了，Jim想。

因为你会发现，你离这个瓦肯人距离越近，你就越会忍不住地想要去喜欢她。

“……Bones如果知道，我在发着高烧时决定和某个家伙谈个恋爱试试，他绝对会杀了我的。”Jim咕哝起来。

而当Spock在外面（稍远一点，应该是在茶几附近的地方）问他他刚刚说什么了吗的时候，Jim用他最后一点力气，朝着瓦肯人喊了回去。

“我说我没有洗完澡后的浴衣，Spock！”

 

22

热水很舒服。

太舒服了。

要不是Jim怀疑再洗下去他真的会发着烧晕倒在浴室里（然后被冲进门抢救他的Spock发现他赤身裸体的样子），他真的一辈子都不想从热水中走出来。

太太太暖和了。太舒服了。发烧后飘飘然的晕眩感搭上热水，让人又想哼哼出声……又有点想吐。

对不起，这么说有点不够浪漫。但他控制不了，发着高烧头晕脑胀……确实让人非常想吐。

他花了点时间对付头发上的泥巴，它们还没凝固，所以洗起来倒不是很难——但他还是用掉了Spock半瓶子的洗发液。说起来这是否意味着这几天他表面闻起来会是和Spock一个味，Jim想了想，他认为这个念头很蠢。

所以就不要因为这么傻逼透顶的想法露出那么奇怪的表情了，把笑给我憋回去James Kirk我警告你。

当他开始用干净的毛巾擦身上的时候，他感觉到了一种完全的放松……这也就意味着病魔终于能击败肾上腺素的狙击，一冲而上占领了他智商，呸，他体能的高地。他又花了点力气把自己挪出了淋浴间，没喊Spock帮忙（他很感激Spock愿意放他一个人洗澡，而不是和那群啰里八嗦的人一样什么事都要陪着他，好像这样就可以给人以宽慰什么的）。当他拉开浴室门时，他以为他会因冷空气打个哆嗦，但外面已经跟浴室里一样暖和了——让人连心里都一并暖洋洋的。他听到从书桌前传来的Spock的声音，“我找了身旧浴袍，虽然是用过的，但之前洗过后一直收在箱子里，应该会很干净。如果你对此不甚满意……”

“不，Spock，谢谢你。”他从筐中捡出了白色的浴袍，考虑到两人的体型差，它有些宽大，袖子处甚至可以直接盖过Jim的手，但有什么关系，他不在乎。“这很棒，谢谢你。”

“哦，”瓦肯人微微往上挑了个音。“我本想说如果你对此不甚满意我也无计可施，因为节日的原因，楼下的24小时店已经关门，而我的简易复制机不具备复制浴袍的功能。”

“你没有改过它的代码吗？”Jim吃惊地问，他的状态稍稍好了点，虽然他还是很困，他非常困，他想湿着头发直接把自己摔在温暖的被窝里。

Spock在忙着指出：“我确定更改代码是违反规定的。”

“你可真无聊。”他这么说着看了看盥洗室门口的吸水软垫，毛绒绒的触感让他有一瞬间想把脚直接踩上去，然后懒洋洋地活动起脚丫子。他确认自己肯定是病得发烧了才会起这个念头。况且他还没有新内裤——他不想提醒Spock，这太尴尬了。你能不能改一下复制机代码好让我变出一条内裤穿？谢谢，算了吧。

他塔拉着拖鞋，溜溜哒哒地走了出来。Spock已经弄干净了身上的水——他不像Jim那样满身都是泥，所以没有急切的用淋浴清洁的必要。现在他正在用勺子搅拌着两杯滚烫的液体——糟糕透顶的味道实在是令人不敢恭维。

“我泡好了感冒药和退烧药。”他还扭过脸冲Jim说，“你可以服用后卧床休息……还有，刚刚Leonard McCoy发送了一条信息至我的PADD，询问你到底在哪，你是否愿意回复？”

Bones。Jim呻吟了一声。“回头再说吧。”他嘟囔，“我不想这会儿挨他的骂了。”

他步履蹒跚地漂浮到了书桌旁边，盯起了还在搅拌冲剂的这位瓦肯人。他垂着眼睛，专心手头的样子反倒带着几分低眉顺眼，温顺得一点都看不出之前固执得不肯放Jim走的样子来。就连他纤长的手指抓着银勺的样子也煞是好看，灵活中伴随着一种致命的优雅。Jim怀疑就算这家伙给自己拌得是毒药，为了讨对方喜欢，他也会乖乖喝下去的。不过嘛，退烧冲剂——也确实难喝得和毒药一样。

“噢。”在最初滚烫的液体滚入喉咙的温暖感过去后，他忍住了呕吐的欲望，“真恶心。”

“……”Spock不置可否地耸了耸肩，安静地喝干净了自己的那一杯——顺便一提，Spock的杯子是蓝色的，Jim的是红色的，他喜欢这个颜色搭配。

“所以等会儿咱们怎么睡？”他又问，“挤一张床？”

一个不带性意味的询问，Jim尽量不去想，这多像是一对认识了很久的老朋友才会说出的话。

“让病人睡床是合乎逻辑的，”Spock将杯子放到了书桌上。“我会睡沙发。”

哦。“别。”趁着退烧药的安眠效果还没涌上来，而热水的暖和劲儿还在发挥效果的时候，Jim迅速地反对了。“沙发湿透了。”

“那或许不算‘舒适’，但完全可以忍受。”

“我不喜欢因为我在这里所以你就得忍受去睡沙发的念头——你可以和我一起睡床。”

Spock抬起了眼——顺便一提，他透过那双睫毛盯着人瞧的样子可真好看——盯了他一会儿，“容我拒绝。”他说。“这张床太窄，会严重影响病人的休息。”

“你说这话就没意思了，那看来我只能去睡沙发了。”

“Jim。”

“我说真的。”

“沙发正处于潮湿状态，如你所言，这将完全不利于你的康复。”

“那就睡地板咯，也不是不行。”

“Jim。”

“干嘛。”

“睡眠对我来说并非必须，我也可以选择冥想来渡过这个夜晚。”

狗屁，Jim嗤之以鼻，累成这样，人就该好好睡上一觉。“你想要冥想我无所谓，但反正我不会去睡床的，除非你也过来睡。”

“讨论这件事缺乏逻辑，你应该好好休息。”

“想到你因为我而去睡那张沙发，”尤其是一个最讨厌湿漉漉环境的瓦肯人去睡沙发，“我就没办法好好休息。”退烧药的药劲儿开始上来了，Jim很确定自己挨到枕头的第二秒就能马上昏睡过去。“这样吧，”他自暴自弃地说，“既然你不想睡床，我也不想……”

“那干脆咱俩一起睡地板。”他说。

瓦肯人看着他的表情，有那么一瞬间，似乎是在思考有没有必要把Jim送去医院急救室。

“我说真的，Spock，就这么定了。就睡地板吧，我困了，早点休息对大家都有好处。”

如果说对于Spock，最匪夷所思的事就是Jim的提议，那么过了几秒后，震惊就轮到Jim了。

因为Spock竟然真的打开了柜橱，去找里面换洗的被褥……

几分钟后，他们的地板上出现了两套褥子和棉被。

 

23

“我还以为你会誓死不从。”

“继续争论下去毫无意义。”躺在他对面的Spock冷静地指出，“虽然这种解决方案会同时降低我们两个人的效用，但因为争论拖延下去，会让任何一种解决方案的整体效用都低于此。我只是做了一个符合逻辑的决定。”

“……还真是个符合逻辑的决定。”Jim蜷缩进被窝里。这太奇怪了，他们旁边就是空荡荡的床，然后他们决定要两个人一起睡地板。

是谁他妈想出这么一个“天才”的主意的？哦，对不起，是他本人。他错了，他道歉。

“你知道，一般人这种时候就会说好吧，我们一起睡床好了……你知道的吧？”Jim瞪起眼睛。他的声音隔着被子，有点含含糊糊。

“因为我不能和你睡一张床。”

“什么？”

……哦。

………………哦！！！！！！！

“对不起。”Jim诚挚地告诉他，“你摆出这么一副扑克脸，让我都快忘了你好像确实是在追我的设定了。”

“我接受道歉。”这他妈是哪个异次元穿越来的对话。“那么你现在想要回到床上去了吗，Jim？”

他眨了眨眼。

关了灯的房间光线黯淡，虽然模糊能听到远处机房（可能是供暖机房，Jim猜）的嗡鸣，但模模糊糊的，叫人听不真切，反倒成了哄人入睡的白噪声。豆大的雨点还在劈劈啪啪地撞击着他们的玻璃窗子。可是现在那听起来和他那么远……

他躺在已经暖和起来了的被窝之中，而就在他不远的地方，只要伸出手就可以碰到的地方，那个瓦肯人正瞪着那双圆圆的眼睛，温和地凝视着自己。

“这好像野营。”他突然说。

像是小时候，篝火完，跟最好的朋友挤在帐篷中，面对着面说着悄悄话的野营。他们的空间很小，小到了让人觉得安全，惬意……

温暖的空气将冰冷甩在了门外，他们是在黑暗的大海上漂流的烛火，可是那很安全，况且他们并不孤单。

“我觉得这样就挺好的。”Jim轻声说，他的思绪越飘越远，已经有点心不在焉地快要融进这舒适的黑暗中，跟梦乡化为一体了。他伸出手，拍了拍Spock露在外面的手指。“谢谢你，晚安，Spock。”

瓦肯人睁大了一点眼，他若有所思地看了会儿他们的手，又将视线落回到了Jim的脸上，就这么沉默了一会儿，然后轻轻抽出手，缩回到被子中，认真说。“晚安，Jim。”

他们没再说话。

只有清脆的雨音不断重复，将他们跟世界分割开来。

……

在睡着前最后一秒，Jim突然想起来。

他明天得搞条新内裤。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐！！！！新的一年我也想看小舰长和小大副甜甜美美在一起！！！
> 
> 还有一次更新左右的长度，老舰长和老大副就重新出场惹！收拾收拾准备尾声发糖～（bushi
> 
> 下次更新再见！


	5. 而你的人类恋人总会想趁你不注意地偷偷吻你

24

Spock离开时，他短暂地清醒了一会儿，虽然事后回忆，他只能想起来瓦肯人把自己搬上了床。昨晚字面意义上折腾了一宿的恶果凸显，他哼哼唧唧，觉得头疼得比宿醉还叫人难受。

“我会去学院替你请假。”Spock在给他沏过药，并连哄带骗（好吧其实是Jim连着三次被扶着坐起来，而每一次当Spock去拿手边杯子时他就又飞速滑回到了被窝窝，到了第四次，瓦肯人叹了口气，掰着他的下巴把药硬灌了进去。这一点都不绅士，也完全不浪漫，如果Jim病好后还记得的话，他要对此表示强烈的谴责）。“药物在床头柜上。如有需要，你可以用PADD联系我。”他好像还叮嘱了几句什么，总之在高烧的效果里显得影影绰绰，就跟把头埋在水里听陆上世界的回音一样模糊不清。他很快放弃了假装乖乖听话的努力，转而在软乎乎的床上伸出手，傻笑地拍了拍Spock的脸蛋让他闭嘴。

不得不说，这个举动的效果立竿见影，Spock停顿了几秒——可能是因为Jim的手指压在了他的嘴唇上，如果他再张嘴，人类就要把手指塞进瓦肯人的嘴里——然后将Jim的手抓下来，塞进被窝里用力掖好，整个过程都带着一种可疑的沉默。几分钟后，他听到门开关的声音，于是他闭上眼，在退烧药止痛和安眠的作用中眨眼就睡了过去，那叫一个昏天黑地。

他中途还醒了一次，那次他感觉比早上时要强点，勉强摸索到了床头柜上的PADD。上午11点，有点饿，但不是很想吃东西。锁屏的界面跟昨天看到的有点不同，他花了几秒钟才弄明白，那是Spock给他的字条。那家伙居然用锁屏页面当便利贴——并在页面上详细列出了几种药物的服用时间，自己中午下课后会回来，以及电脑紧急呼叫学院联系人的口令。

其实比起呼叫联系人的口令，他更想要Spock的开机密码，好能亲自尝试一下那台改装电脑的使用效果。这就好像朋友家几百万买的一辆豪车，不知道就算了，知道了就总想一脚油门踩到底，亲自体会一下引擎急速加速的轰鸣。或许他可以等之后问问Spock，但在此之前，他得……得干什么来着？哦，对他得去弄条内裤。

所以Spock把他从地上搬到床上时，到底有没有发现他没穿内裤呢。这是个问题，他决定放弃思考。他又花了几分钟心理斗争，才从床上懒洋洋地爬起来，赶在药效消失，自己被头痛笼罩前爬到复制机前敲了需要的代码。复制机给了他条白色的新内裤，赞美复制机，发明它的人是天才——不过它复制出来的食物味道就太烂了。不，谢谢，他的胃本来就在高烧中不怎么舒服，他对那种糟糕的味道敬谢不敏。挑剔的人类又把自己拖回到床上，灌完具有安眠效果的感冒药后，他一个翻身，还没来得及掖好被子，就又迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

第三次醒来的时候，他还没睁开眼就意识到了，房间里不止自己一个人。房间温度很舒适，光线很柔和，被子又软和，他睡得很舒服，而机械键盘被轻轻敲打的哒哒声很清脆，不急不缓，就好像可以伴随他一起睡到这个世界的尽头。

他翻了个身，带起的声响让打字声停了片刻，一只手迟疑地落在了他的脸上。那只手嗅起来很干净，像是阳光下的橘子汽水。Jim不知道自己为什么会想到橘子汽水，但总之他想到了它。手的温度比Jim的要来得高，小心翼翼的动作就像是某种谨慎地呜呜叫着的小动物，指尖抚过皮肤时痒痒的，逗得他忍不住咯咯笑出了声。

瓦肯人被他突然的笑声吓了一跳，Spock有那么个瞬间似乎想把手给抽回去。但Jim心情很好，可能有些太好了，所以他在此之前就捉住了Spock的手，他把它贴到了自己的面颊上，靠近太阳穴的位置。这个动作本身大概是没什么意义的，因为它对于朋友来说太过亲密，对于情人来说又太过温情。但他懒洋洋的，心情很好，带着那种在屋顶上晒着太阳，迎着微风，呜噜呜噜地哼哼着的猫一样的满足。所以他恶作剧似的把瓦肯人的手贴在了自己的面颊上，过了几秒，才懒洋洋地睁开了一只眼。

他的瓦肯人正坐在床旁工作台前的椅子上，眼睛微微地睁开，带着点罕见的不知所措。但他还是安静地任由Jim牵着手。于是那头认真整齐的黑发也因为角度而微微地蓬着，就仿佛一株在潺潺的溪水边，安静舒展开来的鸢尾花。

Jim记得很清楚，那天他绝没有回头看过窗外的模样。但后来每当他回忆起来，他总觉得身后的天空该是灰蓝色的，不是那种万里无云，足够让太阳刺伤人眼睛的晴空，也不是灰灰沉沉的云朵。是灰蓝色，就好像那天坐在椅子上的Spock，他正若有所思的瞧着他，而窗外的天空，驯鸽轻巧地扇动翅膀，乘起风发出倏倏的声响。

他望着他。瓦肯人巧克力色的大眼睛正若有所思地藏在细密的睫毛下，闪烁着恬静的光。

“嗨。”他轻声说，捏了捏瓦肯人的指节。

 

25

Spock在工作。

他挽起了两只袖子，露出了一截象牙般结实有力的小臂。从Jim的角度，他能望见屏幕上正缓慢旋转着的舰船模型。他松开手，有那么一小会儿，他以为Spock不想把手抽开，但旋即瓦肯人就把手收了回去，微微地搭着床沿。

“你是否需要进食？”他轻声说。“你已经至少有15个小时什么都不曾吃过，我相信这已经超过了人类的建议进食时间。”

这当然超出了“人类建议进食时间”，Spock这话说得好像他没在人类中生活过，只能靠手册来判断情况一样……唯一的解释只能是他在慌不择词。所以看起来沉着冷静的瓦肯人，只是被人拽一下手就会紧张成这样。Jim忍不住挪揄地笑了起来，这种感觉就好像是发现了战无不胜的完美瓦肯机器人底下的小秘密，又有点像把手伸进一个糖果盒，发现里面有怎么也拿不完的巧克力。

可能是因为他笑得实在是太过分，Spock挑起了一侧的眉毛。他现在把手收回到了膝盖上了，看起来一点都不打算给Jim偷袭的可乘之机。“我今天收到了Leonard McCoy发来的邮件，他详细给出了你的过敏列表——并建议你食用胡萝卜来提高抵抗力。”

哦……Bones。要思考的问题又多了一项。他得跟Bones解释自己昨天为什么突然跑走——说不定还要听一堆根本就没必要的道歉——然后继续解释为什么他现在还躺在Spock家的床上，不肯乖乖挪起自己的小屁股跑回他们的宿舍去。干，该有人告诉他，青少年不回家不代表这是在跟家里人怄气，他只是单纯在Spock宿舍呆得太舒服……说到这个，他还得问问Spock自己能在这儿待到什么时候。临时收留一个明显处于情绪低谷的高烧病人是可以理解的，但容忍高烧病人恢复后赖着不走，就完全是另一码事了。

问题这些事没一件是他现在想干的。所以他哼哼唧唧了半天，才挑了最不重要的一项作为话题。“他以为自己是在养兔子，”他抱怨，“况且哪怕是兔子都不是真的爱吃胡萝卜。根本就没有人会自愿吃萝卜的好吗，还不如干脆让我绝食。”

他在说这话的时候，故意朝着Spock眨了眨那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。有人说，他刚睡醒时的眼睛会湿润得像是闪烁的猫眼石，Jim不知道现在自己的眼睛还是不是，因为打从他七岁以后，他就再也没有和人挤在一张床上睡过觉了——而就算住进了一个宿舍，Bones看到刚睡醒迷迷瞪瞪还叼着牙刷的他，也只会啪地打一巴掌他的屁股，大喊着“清醒点，你上课又要迟到了，小子”，而不是研究一下那双眼睛到底是什么样的色泽。反正他是希望这能对Spock有用。

然而Spock只是不动声色地望着他，好像打一开始就看穿了他的伎俩。“你想吃什么？”瓦肯人简洁地说。

“嗯……随便什么都行，只要别是从复制机里取出来的，我不喜欢那个味道，现在一闻准得反胃。”他自我检讨了一下，自己作为“临时救助对象”是否要求过多，然后就把这个念头丢到九霄云外去了，因为Spock一点都不嫌烦地在那儿认真思考呢：“我的储藏柜中有一些瓦肯的……特产食材。”瓦肯人迟疑了一秒，好像这是藏了违禁品一样的惊天大秘密。“是我的一位亲属坚持要移交给我的。”天哪，他甚至还赶紧解释了一下原因。“有些食材被证明了对感染感冒病毒的患者具有疗效。如果你不介意，我可以制作一些给你。”

“那太好了。”Jim有点震惊。想象Spock在做饭——把看起来总是一丝不苟仿佛随时随地都在完美工作状态的Spock，和做饭这么一件充满了居家风味的事情联系起来，总感觉好像哪里不太对。况且他也没想到，瓦肯人会给他做东西吃。这太富有冲击性了，简直就和他昨天发现有一个四十多岁的人类女性会搂着Spock叫他Sweet Heart一样的冲击。Spock说这话的时候正试探性地看着他，所以Jim感谢上帝自己有一张“哪怕天塌下来我也能摆出诶怎么了，发生什么好玩的事了吗，让我看看”的厚脸皮。他绷住了脸，继续用着那种明快的语调说，“我去洗漱一下，你不介意吧？”

 

26

Spock看起来是真的不怎么介意，他只是提醒了Jim一句发烧时还只穿浴袍光着腿乱跑是不合逻辑的，但不管是他还是Jim一时半会儿都变不出一条新裤子来。Spock又在衣柜翻了翻，于是Jim喜提瓦肯人的长裤跟上衣一件。他试图抗议房间温度很高，他完全不需要全副武装。Spock不置可否地耸了耸肩，“这是一个提醒。我已经确信，要求你去做你并不想做的事是近乎不可能的。因此，选择权在你，我只是提供一个建议。”

这句话只从字面意义上看带着一丝丝的谴责，然而Spock在把它说得抑扬顿挫的同时，又保持了他平时轻声细语，极不高兴的时候也不会提起超过一个八度的高音的习惯，于是最终听上去它带着一种诡异的无可奈何与听之任之。这种感觉很微妙，以至于虽然没人逼迫，但Jim在床上盘腿坐了一分钟后，还是同意乖乖穿上裤子——Spock的腿比自己略长一些，这他早就有发现，所以也做好了会有一小截裤腿被踩在脚下的心理准备。但他没想到Spock的腿还比自己瘦，当他把腿塞进去的时候，他忍不住专门扭头盯了Spock深藏不露的小腿好几秒。他不知道自己到底是该指责Spock有这么好的腿却暴殄天物地买一堆完全看不出腿型的宽松衣物，还是该谢谢Spock有这么多宽松衣物所以他才不至于告诉Spock自己居然穿不下他的裤子。也有可能是瓦肯人的脑内电子系统目测过他的小腿半径，才专门挑选了这身衣服，他把这个念头和“这腿我能玩一年”的危险发言一起打包装箱扔进了垃圾桶。

他直到进了盥洗室才想起来，自己应当刷个牙，喝过酒后又来个暴雨倾盆浑身湿透的直接后果是，他的嘴里现在一股子的酒精味和血腥味。如果Spock等等决定要吻他，那他肯定会给对方留下一个终身难忘的糟糕印象。可是等等，为什么Spock要吻他，他们只是和谐的紧急救助关系——然而这么想着的Jim最终还是未雨绸缪地决定，要认真刷个牙。可他又能从哪里搞到牙具呢？他现在得从盥洗室出来，当着正在客厅另一边，用不知道从哪变出来的菜板切着某种他完全不认识的蔬菜的Spock的面，冲到复制机前，搞出一个牙刷和一个杯子，再一溜烟地跑回来。他拒绝思考这看起来多么居家，就好像传统故事里宿醉的丈夫和做醒酒汤的妻子（或者反过来，他脑海中的瓦肯人因为这句话瞥了他一眼，挑了挑眉）。况且他现在正有一截裤子踩在脚底下，头发乱糟糟，整个人都像是没睡醒，对了，脚底下还趿拉着一双拖鞋……这样去复制机前，会让Spock意识到他是在专门为他刷了个牙，在 **吃、饭、前** 刷牙。日，他能让那个瓦肯人那么得意吗？他不能。当然了，因为生病而累得够呛懒得多动也是原因之一。总之他打开了Spock放洗漱用品的柜子，不抱希望地看了看。

架子上刚好放着两套牙具。

两套。

蓝色的那套已经拆封，光看就知道用了蛮久。复制机特产的没有写牌子的牙膏放在杯子的左侧，被主人认认真真从尾部开始往上卷，已经用了一半。而另一套则完全没有拆封，它是橙黄色的，也可以勉强认为是金色。一支完好的牙膏放在它的右侧……

这完全可能是他在自作多情，才会误认为这套牙具是专门给他的。Jim又眨了眨眼，他意识到放在架子最底端的香皂——昨天他用的时候，他很确定那里只有一块，放在黑色的肥皂盒中。可现在那儿也多了一块，柠檬味的黄色，用白色的肥皂盒盛着。他因为这突然变出来的香皂愣了一会儿，觉得自己可能又要发烧，不然不能解释自己感到的阵阵眩晕。

Spock甚至专门给他在柜子里放了一条新毛巾，当然了，因为瓦肯人用音波浴，这意味着他不需要打湿身体，也不会有专门放条干毛巾的需求。但不管怎么说，这也过于贴心，把Jim吓得目瞪口呆。他心不在焉地挤了一大截的牙膏，一边刷着牙，一边听着电磁炉煮开水后，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的声音。Spock在外面悄声地走动，地毯吸收了他的足音，但开关柜门总是会发出些许轻柔的声响，所以他也就从Jim印象中，在PADD的另一端，仿佛不属于人类世界的外来物般的模样分离开。远处机房的嗡鸣声还没有停，这些东西构成了一种很微妙的气氛，让刚退烧还没好全的Jim轻飘飘地觉得哪里不对。他觉得……兴许是老天弄错了，要不然他们怎么能这么突然地从苦情剧本换成……换成这么平和，甚至还带着点幸福味，就那种电视剧里“幸福美满的主人公”才会拿到的剧本？他们本该还有且长的一段路要走呢，比如他们该谈谈为什么Jim昨天晚上心情不好地横冲直撞，他们该了了Jim的那些该死的心结然后打开它，就跟电影里的那些故事一样——他们应当是这个样子，而不是……而不是……

而不是在睡了一觉醒来后，突然发现一切都变得美梦成真一样地简单。

他发了会儿呆，然后将漱口水吐进了洗手池中，涮干净牙刷，杯子放回到架子上。他对着自己的杯子歪了会儿头，突然又觉得不怎么满意。于是他重新摆正，让它跟Spock的杯子成为一个对称的角度。于是这就是两套牙具，一套蓝的，一套金的，蓝的的牙膏被卷得整整齐齐，金色的从中间随手一挤，暗示着其主人的随心所欲，恣意妄为……

他盯着牙具看了一会儿，莫名感到了一阵满意，然后又被满意的自己吓了一跳，觉得自己这样八成是病得快死了，至少也是病得快晕了。

但不管他是真病得要死还是假病得要死，肚子总归是不管这个的。他听到肚子传出的咕咕声，还有房间外，虽然他拒绝承认，但越来越浓重的，家里特产的那股子香喷喷的饭味。有点像你躺在床上一个懒觉睡醒，只凭着鼻子闻闻，就知道客厅已经摆好了一桌的饭菜……他实际没体会过这种待遇，因为他母亲毫无疑问不是居家的那种类型。但在他内心最不愿意承认的角落，他确实想象过，在他小时候，他还没有对世界失望以前……

他仿佛都能嗅到爱荷华淡淡的苹果木香，还有那个在草地上晒着太阳的小男孩。

这让他觉得自己踏入了某个陷阱，但在他意识到以前，他就已经被一种不容拒绝的力量给捉住了，就好像Spock平时说话的那股声调。不高，也不急不缓，平淡得就像是耳语，却让你不由得凝神静听，于是你就会下意识想考虑他的意见。而事情本不该是这样的，因为本没有人能捉得住他。而现在，走投无路的Jim却只好对着镜子拍拍脸，转过身，从盥洗室里走了出去。

房间外，Spock正在把一锅汤放在客厅的茶几上。他拿着锅蹙着眉，像是正面对着自己有史以来最大谜题般的样子也很是好看，还他妈该死的温馨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又要爆章节了。  
> 算了随便了，我放弃思考。反正我看到他俩谈恋爱我就很开心。


	6. 你知道你们终将相爱

 

27

Plomeek的口感稍稍有点像地球上的南瓜，但味道更接近于某种奇特的菌类。整个汤尝起来很是清淡，只会有一点点的鲜味绽放在舌尖。但Spock在注意到他的表情后又加了些胡椒，于是那种味道就猛然立体了起来，配上热乎乎的口感，很是耐喝。对此，瓦肯人解释，这是一种针对人类口味调整后的做法。这让Jim又想起了Spock通讯录里的那个人类女性，但因为对方提及此事时，明显地心不在焉，所以他倒是没再追问下去，只是把盘子里的瓦肯面包撕开，递给了Spock一半。

其实在相处稍久一些以后，Jim就发现，Spock时常维持的兴致缺缺的面具下活动着非常多的，十分细微的感情。这跟稍老一点的那位瓦肯人是不一样的。老Spock喜欢用挑眉之类的面部肌肉来活跃乃至夸张地表达自己的一些观点，这让他体现出了一种人类化的特征，虽然与此同时，他瓦肯的性格特点也表现得非常明显。他会相当自信乃至于主动地跟人调笑，会在一些他不怎么赞同却又无可奈何的事上微微歪着头耸耸肩，眼睛无神地瞪上一瞪，让人觉得有些好玩的同时还有点好笑。哪怕是面对人类的调情（虽然这个Jim主要观察来源是 **那个Kirk** ），他也可以肢体表达出一些相当细微的不同态度。

而他身边这位Spock，表达的方式却是截然相反。譬如除了极度放松的状态下，他鲜少会主动说什么有趣的话逗人开心，昨天晚上在洗手间对他一板一眼地说“我会尽力避免这种情况发生”，恐怕是他所能做出的最大幅度的逗人开心的努力——虽然在说完后，会有些期待地盯着对方，像是期待对方能够理解到，并快活地笑上一笑的地方，又跟老Spock有着些异曲同工之妙。总之绝大多数时候，这位瓦肯人只是垂着眼，将那双可以很锐利，却又可以相当温顺的眼睛藏在眼睑下，不知道到底在想着什么事。如果说老一些的瓦肯人已经可以融入到整体的环境气氛之中，那么年轻些的这个则不管是在哪，都多少带着点微妙的格格不入。即使是在一个热闹的聚会里，他坐在那儿，都会自发带上一种生人勿近的冷淡气场。

但大概Spock自己不觉得这有什么问题，因为他看起来从没对自己是“特殊的那个”而感到不自在。或许，只是或许，只是一个猜测，那就是作为瓦肯星极少见的混血儿，Spock已经从小就习惯了周围人的窃窃私语，他学会了如何忽视他们，去径直做自己需要做的事，不为总是独自一人感到羞耻或是不安。

这让Jim多少想起了点自己小时候的事。那会儿，每当他去一个新的地方，总是会有很多人压低了嗓子，朝着他不停地指指点点。看哪，那就是George Kirk的儿子。George Kirk？那个George Kirk？瞧瞧他的头发，他的眼睛，他几乎跟老Kirk是一个模子里印出来的。可怜的男孩，从小就没有见过他的父亲……Winona要怎么过日子，他和George那么像。他习惯了，他也习惯了，从出生开始就要为自己根本不记得的事成为众人目光的焦点……视线里的压力让你喘不上气。

Jim逃跑了，把它甩在了身后。而Spock——他凝视着面前正心不在焉地出着神的Spock。

这就是为什么每当Spock露出那种沉浸在思绪中的神态时，他都会感受到源自内心的强烈冲动……它很难形容，甚至很难概括。但这会让他想要去触碰他。倘若Spock是个人类，或许他要搂着他的肩膀，用力地晃一晃。一个拥抱，让人觉得比什么都好。

然而Spock到底是一个瓦肯人，并且很明显，也不再是那个独自一人，需要被人鼓励，或是安慰的小鬼了。Spock不是，Jim也不是，他们都不再是需要被保护的小孩子。所以Jim停顿了一下，在用余光打量了片刻后，只是在给面包涂蜂蜜时，轻轻用小指勾了下瓦肯人的手腕。

这让Spock回过了神，他掀了下眼皮，稍稍看了会儿Jim勾在自己手腕上的小指，又转而将视线挪回到了Jim的脸上，深邃的目光中却透露出一种冷淡的谨慎。虽然Spock自己绝不会承认，但倘若面部表情是老Spock表露感情的渠道，那么对于年轻一点的Spock，他的眼睛泄露的东西则比什么都多……那个瓦肯人盯着他看了几秒，终于以耳语般的声线说了句“谢谢”。

于是Jim就知道，即使两个人都没有宣之于口，但Spock还是明白了他想让Spock知道的东西。于是他终于放下心来，耸耸肩，将瓦肯谷物做成的面包蘸着蜜放入了口中。

它的口感柔软，并且很快地消融，让人想起了顺着丝绸滴落的牛奶，而金黄色的蜜加重了融化时的甜味，在清淡的瓦肯蔬菜汤后，有着一种精致却不腻人的淡香。它们混杂在一处，让Jim的胃暖洋洋的，恰到好处的饱腹感温润了他萎靡不振，却又因为饥饿而蜷缩在一起的胃肠。

如果能来杯茶，配上这块面包，那就更好了。Jim心想。他们可以来一杯茶，完全可以。茶应当苦一点，因为这会让面包的味道更甜。他可以跟Spock问问这个，但这又不急，反正之后还有的是时间。

此世全部的时间……

所以此时此刻，他们两个人坐在沙发上。一个正向后靠在垫子上，找了个姿势舒舒服服地窝起来，舔着手指上的面包渣，一个身体微微前倾，灵巧的手指轻巧地旋转着手中的水果，刀刃银色的光在他的指尖上跳着舞。而房间里的温度正好，暖和到了让人可以把脚趾都放松地舒张开。

Jim想不出有什么能比这更好，而如果真有什么可以比这更好，那也是Jim停顿片刻后，想出的天才般的主意。

“你想看个电影吗？”他问。

 

28

他看电影的时候睡着了，你永远不能跟一个高烧刚退，还吃过新世纪强效退烧药的人谈论保持多久的清醒。Jim昏睡前最后的记忆是I AM YOUR FATHER，所以他觉得不能排除这句话冲击力太大，以至于他直接吓晕了过去的可能。观看21世纪人类对星球大战的想象总是很有趣，当时的拍摄者们大概谁都不能想到，两百年后还会有人兴致勃勃地观看它，而这个人身边还正坐着一位不停走着神，敲着PADD的外星人。沙发对面没挂东西，所以他们用投影系统直接将画面投射在了墙上。Spock手头还有工作要做，他同意了看电影，但绝大多数时间都在用着敏捷的动作敲击着自己的便携式平板。

投影系统没人关闭，自动播放到了下一部。Jim半眯着眼瞧了会儿，已经开始搞不清这些人到底哪个是哪个。声音被调到了几不可闻，却刚刚好适合人打瞌睡。他盖着条毯子，那只能是Spock的功劳。他费力地歪了个头，看到屏幕上的代码以一种流畅到有如艺术的方式飞速滑过。瓦肯人认真工作的样子非常性感，非常地……好看。微微抿着嘴唇，半垂的眼睑，稍显严厉却又不失干练，屏幕的莹莹的绿光燃烧在他鹰一般的瞳孔间。这让人感到了过分的安心，以至于Jim在思考了几秒后，干脆就着这个姿势，继续睡了过去。

他第二觉睡得比第一觉要来得长，醒来时房间光线黯淡，几近夜深。Jim反应了会儿才意识到他们没开灯，Spock的平板也没有亮。他模模糊糊地想，难道Spock也睡着了，却感觉有什么东西轻轻拨弄着他的额发。动作极轻，带着几分随意，却又从随意中透露出来一种克制的爱怜。

这就是之前清醒时歪过了头的恶果了。因为现在，这一会儿，他正斜枕着Spock的大腿，微微侧侧头，就能望见Spock的表情。

或许是精神松懈了下来，此时此刻，瓦肯人的眼睛微微有些湿润，那并非泪花，而是藏在深黛色的睫眉下的瞳孔，闪烁着月光般温润的光泽。窗外偶尔有闪光掠过，便会有寒光擦亮眼角，他的神态和动作有着一种沉静的温和，却同时闪烁着某种疏离与冷漠。矛盾，就像是从缝隙中渗出的液体湿润了泥土，被压抑下流露出的些许深情。

Jim眨了眨眼，他知道Spock能看到自己醒了，但他心不在焉的动作却没有停下来，于是他就又任由Spock玩了会儿自己的金发，想着从Spock的视角，自己看起来又会是什么样子。如果他能看穿Spock脑子里到底在转些什么东西就好了，Jim想，但倘若他真能看透，又未免来得太没意思了些。两个人又就着沉默，怀着各自的心思待了一会儿。

“我睡了多久？”Jim问。

“总共是4小时17分钟21秒。”Spock用瓦肯式的精密回答他。“包括你中途清醒的时间。”

“你怎么不写东西了？我还以为你有工作没做完。”

“确实尚未完成。虽然在PADD上的编程部分已经完毕，但具体的调试需要使用专门配备的主机。”他对正占用着自己大腿的Jim微微地挑了挑眉，没有说完接下来的话。

Jim咕哝了一声，连滚带爬地从Spock的腿上爬了起来，他这一天断断续续得睡了十多个小时，强力退烧药的药效终于被完全地消化干净。“你可以叫醒我的。”

“无妨，它的紧急程度不高。”Spock的视线随着Jim的动作微微移动了会儿，随即站起身，桌上的显示屏因为他的靠近而亮起了智能的灯光。

Jim抱着沙发上的垫子，吧唧着嘴挠了挠头，他的头发乱糟糟的，想恢复原形可能需要一大罐的发胶。桌上的碗碟并未收拾，Jim研究了一下，决定去把它们洗掉，作为对Spock晚餐的感谢。对此瓦肯人似乎想说点什么，但最终还是闭上了嘴。于是房间里除了主机轻微的嗡鸣，只有哗哗的流水与碗碟碰撞的轻响。Jim想，如果自己的父亲没死，家中也该是这般的场景，然而这个念头太不讨喜，所以他又把它们给丢开。他草草地擦了个手，回到了床边。

Spock正聚精会神地凝视着屏幕上滚动着的信息，手指搭着键盘，直到Jim落座，才不急不缓地开了口，“明天上午是Spock教官的编程课，我推测你会按时出席。”

Spock教官……Jim叹了口气。他在Spock这儿只待了一天，却突然懒到了什么都不想去做，就好像终于能歇上一口气，那如影随形的焦虑突然被放开了一点。“我会去的。不过真正的问题其实是Bones——他会追着问我到底怎么回事，我到底怎么了，是不是遇到什么问题，你知道，就那一套。”

“如果Bones是指Leonard McCoy，那么你无需事事向他汇报，他可以理解。”

“这不是事事跟谁汇报的问题，Spock……重点是他关心我，是真的很担心我，我不应当让他为我担心。”

他以为Spock会露出一个费解的神情，那种经典的“fascinating”。但事实上，瓦肯人把视线从显示屏上挪了开，对着虚空望了半秒，才重新看向了他。“我7岁那年，曾经参加过Kahs-wan，瓦肯的成人仪式。”他简短地解释，“我的父亲并没有对此发表意见，但我的母亲对此持坚定的反对态度。”

“所以你是偷跑去的。”

“……如果你坚持此种措辞，它的确在某种程度上描述了事实。总而言之，成人仪式包含一些危险的行动，并且我不得不说，以人类的标准，它的结果’不甚愉快’。”

“于是？”

Spock的眼睛微微闪烁了一下，虽然他的声线依旧维持着那种实事求是地冷淡和平稳，“我讲述它，只是作为一个事例供你参考。我在事后并未和父母谈及仪式之事，而从他们的表现看，他们最终还是选择了接受。因为拒绝已经发生之事，毫无疑问，不合逻辑。”

Jim又花了半分钟消化Spock这句话。“所以你是在建议我把Bones晾在一边。”他震惊了。

Spock有点恼火地瞪了他一眼。“不，你很清楚那并非是我的本意，James。”

“我不能做出其他理解。”

“我只是试图告诉你，你可以选择对一些事情保持沉默，你的朋友最终也只能够选择接受。你无需对此感到勉强。”

啊，这可真够贴心。“经验之谈？”

“可以这么说。”

他们又沉默了一会儿，Spock将目光重新收回到了显示屏上，似乎突然对上面显示的东西吸引了兴趣。

Jim百无聊赖地仰躺在床上，盯着瓦肯人屏气凝神的侧脸。他又等了会儿，直到足够安全。

“你为什么要追我？”他问。“我记得最开始在饭店遇到的时候，你看上去并不怎么喜欢我。”

Spock没看他，只是用手指敲了几下键盘，做了口令的更改。“那是你的误解。我全程都在回答你的问题，应你的要求进行‘寒暄’与‘互动’。”

“是啦是啦，一点都不亲切的寒暄跟互动。但你为什么决定要追我？总不能跟那些人一样，是因为我的屁股跟脸？”

他觉得瓦肯人应该不是因为这么肤浅的理由才喜欢自己的，所以当他看到Spock沉思地停下手指时，他感到了一种“什么你竟然是这种人，我居然和这种人一起和平地睡了好几觉”的震惊和失落。

但Spock的回答很巧妙，他的回答总是很巧妙，既可以聪明到讨人喜欢，也可以尖锐到让人暴跳如雷。“否认你的容貌在这件事上的作用是不切实际的，”他指出，“如果我说这跟你的外表毫无关联，那么毫无疑问，我是在诉说一个谎言。瓦肯人不会说谎，Jim。”

好吧，勉强可以接受。“所以你回去沉思了一晚上，终于发现我的长相刚好就是你的菜？”

“不，Kirk先生，我并未愚笨到需要几个小时的时间来意识到这一点的程度。”在某种程度上，被迫进一步解释的瓦肯人看起来有一点点地咬牙切齿，有一点点，只有一点点。Jim很抱歉，至少他假装很抱歉，因为他正罪恶地发现自己对惹火Spock这件事满怀着某种不同寻常的兴趣。这至少是一种安全的癖好，毕竟Spock不会真的气到揍他，而他喜欢看Spock被自己搞得有点不耐烦却又只能一字一顿地给他解释的样子。他就是喜欢 **逗弄** 他，他开始在这件事上发现乐趣了。他拼命试图把脸上的坏笑藏起来，但从Spock瞪视的目光来看，他做的不怎么样。“让我对你产生兴趣的真正原因，是你与Kirk上校的争执。”

什么。“我们吵架了吗？”虽然他确实有点讨厌Kirk来着。他是讨厌他的，对吧？不过他现在觉得他没那么地讨厌了，可能是因为他现在心情太好。

“我相信争执是一个更加准确的词语。无论如何，我从中发现了一些非常……有趣的事物，所以我认为适当地对你进行了解是恰当的，并且符合逻辑。”

“我觉得你好像把最关键的部分给跳过去了——是什么有趣的东西，Spock？你为什么说这话的时候，非得盯着屏幕呢？”

“我只是需要对代码进行修改，Kirk先生。”

“问题，你还没回答我前半部分的问题。”

好吧，他得收回前言。

他再这样逗Spock下去，他不能确保Spock会不会真的揍他。虽然Spock肯定不会，但他发现游走在让Spock不悦的边缘让他开心……还有点兴奋。

还有点兴奋。

真的有一点。

对不起，Spock。

就一点点。

“我相信那包含了我的个人观点，属于隐私的范畴，所以我有对此保持沉默的权力。同时我不得不指出，你目前的行为正在让我重新审视当时的观点。”

啊。“我真把你惹生气了？”

Spock飞速地看了他一眼，他手上的打字没有停。“瓦肯人不会生气。”

屁嘞。“我让你不开心了？”

“不开心是一种情绪。”

“撬开你的嘴，Spock先生，比撬一只牡蛎的难度要大多了。”他打了个滚，“我只是想确保，我没有真的做过火。我可能有时候有点说不讨人喜欢的话的倾向，”虽然目前这主要是针对Spock。他好像根本就不能克制在感兴趣的人面前说莫名其妙的话的欲望。之前的时候也是，他第一次跟老Spock出门，差点因为焦虑干出一堆莫名其妙的蠢事，“如果你受不了了，你可以告诉我，和我说停。我保证我会尽力停止的，好吧？我有时是真的可以让人讨厌到爆。”

这让Spock再次抽空瞥了他一眼，从对方微微瞪大的瞳孔上，他意识到了瓦肯人完全没有真的生他的气。所以他真的是在跟他调笑吗？Spock？在跟他？这简直就像是两个人正在合谋制造一个小型原子弹，而他们制造它的目的只是为了玩一场有来有往的乒乓球比赛。有来有往。“我会将它描述为尚可。”

哦。“那太好了，所以你准备告诉我到底是我的哪一部分吸引住你让你意识到我是个天才了吗？来，夸夸我嘛，我最喜欢别人夸我了。”

“现在，”Spock说，“我发现你的确让我反感。我建议你立即睡觉，在我不得不请你离开我的住所之前。”

他才不要。“我今天睡太多了，现在反倒睡不着。你可以继续干你的活，而我可以趴着看看你——在我无聊地开始看其他东西之前。”

这是可以接受的。虽然瓦肯人没有说出来，但Jim已经能读懂Spock没说出口的一些潜台词了。于是他就趴在床上盯着Spock改自己的代码——用的是瓦肯人的程序，但反正基础语言是相通的，他让Spock解释了几个词的意思，然后就可以看个半懂。他们甚至就一个地方到底能不能做编程简化吵了一小架——老天，不是说热恋期的情侣不吵架的吗。哦不对，他们好像还不是情侣，对不起……算了随便吧，说他们是他也不是那么有所谓了虽然这并不是说Jim同意了之类的毕竟情侣又不意味着肯定会在一起的对吧结婚什么的等到三十岁以后再说也完全来得及的，操，他怎么已经开始思考起结婚的事来了，全怪这个房间，怪这里，因为在这里的生活明明很普通，但不知道为什么待久了，就让他充满他们两个其实早就结婚了好几年的诡异错觉。

这太诡异了，Jim抽空懒洋洋地打了个哆嗦来表示对这事的不情愿。他的大半注意力都在忙着跟Spock讲话：“我真是讨厌死了，对不对，Spock？”

“你现在的确让人讨厌至极。”瓦肯人的回答非常真挚。

“你这辈子最讨厌的人？”

对此，直到一个小时前还声称讨厌是一种情绪，瓦肯人不会讨厌的Spock凝神想了想，然后认真和他保证，“是最让人讨厌的几个人之一。”

“天啊，看来我得加把劲儿了。我居然不能做到最讨厌，人、间、失、格。”

“那个词不是这么用的，Jim。”Spock弯下了眉眼，当他这个样子的时候，那种惯常挂在他眼睛里的嘲讽感总是会全然消融，这就让他似笑非笑的嘴角带上了一点温情。“距离天明还有5个小时，你真的可以再睡一会儿。从明天开始，你会有足够长的时间挑战成为我见过的最让人讨厌的人的这项壮举。”

Jim满意地砸起了嘴。“你说情话的本事烂到天怒人怨。我真不敢相信就算是这样我还是想给你打个7、8分……随便吧，我就勉强承认你确实有一点可爱好了……一点点。只有一点点。”

Spock停顿了两秒，他是那么放松地注视着他，然后终于，像是下定了决心一样，轻轻地按了按Jim的手指。“我相信如果你少做点这种事的话，我会做得更好一点。现在，睡一会儿，你早上需要跟堂。”

“我真羡慕瓦肯人不需要太多睡眠的体质。”Jim胡乱地勾了勾Spock的手指，朝着他咧嘴笑了起来。“还有，你明天一定得告诉我，你们这个握手到底是什么意思。”这一定隐藏着一个惊天大秘密。

不然，为什么每当他捉住Spock的手，瓦肯人的耳朵尖就会微微变绿了呢？

 

29

但Jim到底也没有机会荣登Spock最讨厌对象排行榜之首了。

幸运得是，对此，Jim感到了全然理解。

第二天早上，两个人一起站在学院的走廊上，感到了同仇敌忾的厌恶之情。

因为，那个Kirk上校居然公开在教室的门口抓住老Spock的手指，然后轻轻在自己唇上按压了三次。

“午饭时候见，嗯？”他居然还放柔了嗓子低声说。他的低音真他妈的好听，妈的，不要脸。

“我相信你现在的举动是毫无必要并且易于引起混乱的，上校。”而那个老瓦肯人还板着一张脸，只有上挑的眉毛和微微的歪头泄露了他对此事的真实态度。“以及，午饭时候见。”

我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。Jim心想。

这就是为什么他原谅了一脸被如此恬不知耻闻所未闻见所未见一个瓦肯人怎能在公开场合如此自由所震惊了的Spock，将Kirk上校和老Spock放上自己最讨厌对象排行榜的原因。

他果然还是讨厌Kirk的。

虽然比之前少讨厌了一点点。

只是一点点。

真不要脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然真的要完结了，我真的快完结了，我完全是同等程度的震惊。


	7. 午后的阳光让一切都变得刚好

30

“我实在看不出他俩为什么不干脆点，订婚得了。”一边灌下威士忌，一边愤愤不平地盯着酒吧另一头两个人的Jim抱怨说，“他们天天腻在一起，腻在一起你懂吗！！！我从来都不知道上个课还需要接送。有时老Spock下课早，他还会去那个王八蛋门口等他下课。你知道吗？全校人都知道他俩在谈恋爱，简直是带头带坏学院风气！”

“他们没那个必要。”他十年如一日……好吧是两年如一日的兄弟Bones一边慢慢喝着白兰地，一边冷静地指出（他终于原谅了Jim那天晚上的突然失踪，Spock是对的，这件事放放，它最后自己就过去了），“这两个人明年就要一起被委任进取号职务了。舰长和大副，五年计划，一起探索星空，他们有的是时间慢慢磨叽，用狗粮噎死所有看到他们俩的人。并且最重要的是，还会有勤务兵替他们洗东西，替他们布置东西，人在有这种条件的时候当然不会太着急步入婚姻的坟墓——反正就算是烛光晚宴，他俩也绝不会是负责洗碗的那个人。”像是联想起了什么，Bones皱起了鼻子。

“但洗碗也没那么糟。”Jim下意识地咕哝了一句，但他不该说这句话的，因为紧接着，他就眼睁睁地看着Bones转过身，以一种诡异的视线把他上下扫射……

然后突然意识到了什么似的，露出一个促狭的笑来。“洗碗也没那么糟？Jim boy，你的感情生活发生了什么样的进展——我什么时候能看到有18个孩子管你叫爸爸？”

“我才没有，”这么说着的Jim从桌子下踹了Bones一脚，“我每天忙着呢，你又不是不知道。”3年修完学分，意味着课业重到恶心，他最近天天泡在学院的电子实验室。Bones其实也知道这事，所以他只是闷闷不乐地嘟囔着“我逗你玩呢，干嘛这么认真”，然后将注意力重新挪回到了原处还在聊天的臭不要脸二人组身上。

但Jim确实对Bones感到了一阵愧疚。虽然Bones这辈子怕是都见不到18个小孩管他甜甜地叫Bones叔叔的场景，但感情生活上，绝不是他装出来的那样乏善可陈。

“你今天又饮用了过量的酒精。”他的瓦肯人抽空看了他一秒，他一定会成为一个不逊于老Spock的出色大副的——在未来的某一天，等到Jim搞到他最近新看上的企业号以后——因为他不仅可以做到一心多用，每一件事还能完成地那么好。“你的期末程序刚刚报了错，我想应该是第1358-1374行出现了循环引用，还有……谢谢。”

他接过Jim给他泡的瓦肯热茶，小心翼翼地抿上了一口——在确认味道无误后，眉头终于放松开来的样子实在是可爱得要死。“你泡茶的技艺突飞猛进。”

“因为我有一个严格的茶艺老师，还有一条挑剔的瓦肯舌头。”Jim端着咖啡坐上了Spock旁边的转椅。自从他认清瓦肯茶并不像地球那样微苦却带着点回甘后，他就对茶就着瓦肯面包一起食用这事失去了兴趣。“还有我说了，别总偷看我的代码，1358那儿才不是循环引用……”

他这么说着，还是将程序拉到了那一段——Spock总是说，他应当将自己的代码分页来更好地确保整体结构。对此Jim的回应叫做“管好你自己的事”。那次实验室所有人都以为他们在吵架，只有偷偷朝Spock吐着舌头，然后被Spock用“幼稚”的神情瞪回来的Jim知道他们不是。算了，无所谓吧，反正他们才不会像某两个寡廉鲜耻的人那样让所有人都知道他们交往了——Jim还犹豫着呢，而Spock看起来又不着急。这简直是Jim人生中除了Bones这个好朋友外，最长的一段亲密却不涉及性的奇特关系——况且Bones不会每天跟他一起吃午饭，每周末都跟他一起去下象棋，不会定时跟他一起看几百年前的老电影，也绝不会有时突然思想同步地去拿同一样东西，然后在发现对方也是如此后对着对方露出个笑，所以说，这确实有点不一样。

说到电影，他意外发现Spock是一个很不错的观影伙伴，虽然出现他实在不感兴趣的内容时，他会埋头用起自己的PADD（同时他一心多用的能力可以让他实时关注电影进展，他跟Jim保证这句话真的），但绝大多数时候，他还是会把注意力放在电影本身上——于是Jim就可以看到他最喜欢的，Spock因为费解而皱起的眉毛，他的眼睛这个时候会变得略显严厉，让Jim想要恶作剧似的偷偷亲吻瓦肯人的手指。嘿，我们讲讲道理，一个冷淡，严厉，还有点禁欲的瓦肯人根本没发让人拒绝，不是吗？

对了，接吻。他们虽然还没有做爱，但接吻却变得很频繁。他们每次约会后（尽管有时不甚愉快，Spock很可爱，他也很可爱，这不妨碍有时他们真情实感地觉得对方有点烦人）会接吻，偶尔在学院见面也会偷偷亲吻。这包括了人类和瓦肯的两种形式，而Spock和他保证说，如果哪天他们真在一起了，Jim是可以意识到瓦肯吻到底有多么特别。Jim觉得这一天应该并不遥远——虽然从另一方面讲，他还是不想在30岁前安定下来。总停留在某个地方的想法让他感到焦虑，可正如刚刚说的——Spock又不着急。他有时想，他可能就是喜欢Spock不按套路出牌，还总是不急不缓，按自己步调形式进行的样子。最开始的时候，他好像还教过Spock怎么追他，结果Spock根本一个字都没听！谢天谢地他没听，Jim的教程大概都是反着来的。总而言之，时至今日，他还会故意出一些难题发到Jim的邮箱，不管Jim解不出来的时候抱怨多少次，“你得意的样子真他妈幼稚，Mr. Spock。你是个成年瓦肯人！你比我大！”

哦对不起，跑题了，他们说到哪了？哦对，接吻。他们频繁接吻，只是没有跟那两个人那样地明目张胆。Jim预感等他们真的确定关系下来的时候，他们很有可能变的比某两个人还要粘粘糊糊——也可能不会。这真可怕，他以为年轻人才是更开放的一批……虽然从本心讲那两个人恋爱谈得还是很节制，除了亲吻外什么多余的动作都没做过，还不是热吻，然而Jim每次看到还是有种，妈的输了的挫败。

他以为他和他的Spock才该是让全院人捂着眼觉得“不敢看，不敢看”的那一对，可恶，不过算了。

他还有可能在新年夜跟Spock突破下一层关系，比如一起上个床，摸摸亲亲什么，不是字面意义的那种把对方拉进被窝然后说“看，我的夜光手表”那种……说到这个，Spock在发现了荧光蛋白的新作用后真的干过这种事，虽然他并没把他拽进被窝，而是把他拽进空无一人的实验室，关上灯——他差点以为自己要被瓦肯恋人，呸，瓦肯人激情热吻来个实验室play了，结果Spock只是想给他看荧光蛋白的最新重组结果。反正他确实在认真考虑跟Spock来些什么……不涉及性的关系意外挺不错，然而Jim绝没有转性，他才不要出家当和尚。

 

最让他意外的事发生在一个下午，那时已经到了12月中，还有两个礼拜到圣诞节。他坐在咖啡厅，一边跟Spock通讯，一边等着老Spock来见面时，遇到了Kirk。托两对都忙着恋爱，晚上没时间的福，每周五的定时晚饭被替换成了下午茶，而当Jim抬起眼，看到拉开椅子在对面坐下的人是Kirk而不是老Spock时，他吓得差点把PADD扔到地上。

“放松点，宝贝。”那个男人一边拿起菜单一面笑眯眯地说，“Spock他们今天下午有紧急临时会议，他没带PADD，只能让我替他告诉你，他今天来不成。我看到你们见面的地方也不远，就干脆亲自过来看看。”

为什么老Spock可以不带PADD却刚好和Kirk在一起，Jim想了一会儿，决定放弃思考。Kirk的心情明显地很不错，轻轻地哼着不成旋律的调子，当选完饮料，将菜单递还给服务员小姐，还朝着对方眯眼笑笑，让那个服务生同手同脚地离开了。他就差把心情好几个大字给写在脸上。这可是真正的人生赢家，浑身都散发着那种事业有成，爱情美满的餍足气味。

“所以，你最近怎么样？”他竟然还在跟他寒暄，“奖学金应该已经批下来了——我早就说你可以拿到——有什么花销计划？还是说你是储蓄派？据说美国现在的储蓄派人口占比比瓦肯人在学院的占比还要低，你要为这个比例做出一点贡献吗？”

11月初的时候，Kirk是真的在推荐学生中签了Jim的名字，为此Jim不得不多了两场笔试，一场面试。他面试的结果不怎么样，可能是因为他不喜欢那个上将，而上将很明显也不喜欢一个妄自尊大完全不把自己当回事的小鬼，所以收到邮件通知，说信用点会在一周后到账时，Jim震惊到忘了自己身边坐着Spock，差点把他的手指头给摇掉下来。

“我已经有所安排了。”Jim戒备地说，事实上，他是在考虑拿出一部分钱来给Spock买圣诞礼物。Amenda（他们已经交换了邮箱）告诉他说Spock小时候相当中意地球产的一些精致小玩意儿。Jim有些发愁要怎么让礼物显得很特别的同时，又不让Spock用那双眼睛表示出“我很感谢你的努力但我真的不能理解这个东西有什么用”的Interesting来给自己看。

“那很好。”Kirk接过了端上来的咖啡，他们口味很相像，都喜欢苦咖啡，只不过Kirk是偷偷摸摸的加糖派。“你能开心一点，我很高兴。因为你开心一点，Spock就会开心一点，他开心一点，我也就能开心一点。你瞧，这是个链条关系。”

我没有不开心过，Jim想这么反驳他，但是想想怎么听都像是在嘴硬，所以他选择了闭嘴。

“别担子那么重，”Kirk还在一边说着，一边搅拌着咖啡。他说起话来，有时会出现一些微重的鼻音，不是年轻人的讲话方式，带着一种老成的性感和魅力，“你已经是你们这批学生里最好的那个了，就算Komack恨你到牙根痒痒，他依旧得承认你的履历记录很漂亮……除了违反校规的次数有点多。教授们给你写的评语都不错，轮机系的两个教授把你夸得天花乱坠。我要是你，我会找个时间请他们喝杯咖啡。”

“……你是在鼓励我。”Jim一脸狐疑地盯着他。

Kirk愁眉苦脸地盯了自己的咖啡杯好几秒，才绷不住地笑了起来，他甚至笑得浑身发抖，“天哪，Jim，”他嚷道，“我当然是在鼓励你。你什么时候能放弃我的魔王人设？我快要笑晕过去了。”

“……谢谢。”Jim谨慎地回答。

现在的Kirk确实跟他最开始想的不太一样。闪闪发光，总是在众人视线中心的Kirk也可以这么地像一个寻常人——他尝了口咖啡，然后抿着嘴略带不悦地盯着杯子的样子就像是街边随处可见的普通人。但他确实很漂亮，有种优雅的英俊和自信。而Jim Kirk呢？其实他也不是躲在阴沟里的老鼠，跟Spock在一起的时候他回想起来，他小时候也总是被大家盯个不停，是真正意义上的视线焦点。

他只是不喜欢那时被众人注视的理由，但那完全就是另一个故事了，还已经过了期。

“这是我有史以来喝过的最烂的饮料，”Kirk皱着鼻子，还拼命对着杯子歪脑袋，“他们是怎么把它做得这么难喝的？”

Jim知道原因，因为Kirk刚刚微笑过的那个女服务员的男朋友，就是负责做咖啡的服务生。但他决定不说出来。他控制住嘴角的坏笑，心虚地迅速喝了口自己的。

咖啡很好喝。看到无所不能的人生赢家吃瘪，大概也正是生活的乐趣之一。

“我觉得你知道怎么回事，你只是不肯告诉我。”Kirk有点伤感地盯着他瞧了会儿，“生活总是有点不顺心的事，不过最终一切还是会变得好起来的——哦，”他又喝了口自己的，“但我想这杯咖啡是永远都好不起来了。”

Kirk给两个人结账买单的时候，Jim依旧带着点警戒地盯着他。他最终决定要问一个问题。

“你也有过不顺心的时候吗，Kirk教授？”

这是他第一次认真给Kirk加上尊称，Kirk注意到了这点，但他没有看他——他正在忙着系卡布基色大衣的扣子呢，那是和Spock黑色那件的情侣款。“我当然有，James。”他喊他的名字，“我经常会发现等着去写的报告文书太多，而官僚主义又让程序变得磨人。我今天早上起床的时候不小心撞到了自己的大脚指，而我13岁的时候，还不小心出现在了Tarsus IV。”

他谨慎地朝着Jim眨了眨眼，缓慢的两下，旋即恢复了往日的神采。

Jim觉得他知道Kirk在说些什么。Tarsus IV，因为种族灭绝而被写在他们的历史课本里的一颗行星。

他一直到Kirk起身离去的时候，才终于说，“你是个好人。”

Kirk收住脚，他背对着Jim，抬起头想了想，“……这是我这辈子收到过的最怪的好人卡。不过感觉还不赖。期末加油。一切顺利……Live Long and Prosper？”

于是午后的阳光洒下。

一切都显得刚好。

 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了！！！！！这是我在st坑里第一个完结的连载，我果然还是最喜欢这篇。  
> 下一篇应该是hp pa的无差连载，我其实写得差不多了，只是一直没发，看我缓慢更新。  
> 如果你一直读到了这一章，并且觉得它还可以的话，能不能给我一个评论呢？  
> 最后就是，我是真的好喜欢他们两个人，不管是年轻的那对，还是老去的那对。


End file.
